Wind and Sea
by Lyra14260
Summary: Michiru and Haruka meet during a swimming competition. Each other wish to see other again, but in everyday life, Haruka must pass for a man. Michiru doesn't recognize her and begins to date her thinking she's a man. How will she react facing the truth?
1. Prologue

Introduction

The Mermaid and the Wind-breaker

Michiru Kaioh was an eighteen year-old charming girl. Her beauty was simply gob-smacking; she was thin, middle-sized and incredibly graceful. Her turquoise hairs were long and curled as a sea-wave. At school she was brilliant in everything, and a real genius in all kinds of arts. But it was nothing besides her talents as a swimmer.

Everyone around kept telling her how lucky she was. But she was very alone; in fact, she had no friends at all, because everyone at school found her weird. But it was the very last of her concerns. Her life was so full… what would she do of a friend? She liked the time she passed in class, and when she wasn't, she went to the swimming pool, or she attended her violins lessons, she also liked to paint… When her mother was alive, she had insisted on the point Michiru should see other people… but since her very childhood, she needed no one. And she had never felt at ease with other girls, nor with boys.

Later, when she grew up, boys came to her to ask her to date, but she wasn't interested. None of them was interesting enough. Girls had tried to link with her because of her natural grace and beauty and her many talents, and above all, to have her doing their homework. But Michiru, as in childhood needed no one around her, she was full of dreams, of images, a whole world she had in her head. Her passions were enough for her.

She had no friends, but had no enemies. Everyone liked her, though rumours about her always run, because she never had been seen with a fellow, everyone thought she was a lesbian. Michiru knew about this rumour, but she didn't care. Homosexuality was a subject that did not shocked her for she thought that love was love whoever your lover was. Girls were beautiful, men were too. So what counted for her was not the gender, but the very soul.

Haruka Tenoh was an eighteen year-old man, that was what everyone thought. He was tall, thin, athletic and deadly handsome. He had short blonde hairs that flied in the wind. He was interested in sports and car and motorbike racing. He was a very masculine in his behaviour and hobbies. Most of people accorded to say his father must be proud of him. In fact M. Tenoh wasn't really, he hadn't asked for a son, but his wife wanted one, so Haruka had been a boy.

He was renowned as a driver in the whole country and many girls were fond of him. But he had never accepted a single date, because Haruka Tenoh thought he was not exactly their type. Long ago, he had chosen another path, after seeing how love can harm. Love wasn't interesting him anymore. His life was made of sports trainings and competitions. He had never lost any.

Haruka was appreciated by most of his school because he made the sports team he was in win at each time. But he had never felt near them, and in a way ha had never wanted to. He had to keep good relations, because sport is a squad thing, but he spent the most of the time alone, training. Running was a second nature, speed simply was him. Nothing could stop him while he was feeling the wind running on his face. Nobody never really linked a friendship with him, because the problem with fast people is that they always are too far ahead, so no one could follow Haruka, in racings as in his thoughts. So no one had never shared his dreams and he had always felt alone, but he did not care, for the only thing for him was speed and wind. His father was worried about him. He didn't understand his son's choice of life, and kept asking him why he didn't have a lover like every person of his age. But Haruka didn't want, for he could pass hours running as fast as he could. What's the use of having a lover in such conditions?


	2. When the Wind fight the Sea

Chapter 1

When the Wind Fight the Sea

Michiru was part of the swimming team of her high-school. She swam as often as she could and was unbeatable. But she always refused competitions. She was far too busy to attend a competition, swimming was a leisure she loved, but she hated to compete. She was part of a team because she had to be part of a sport team; that was one of her school's rules. The competition that was to be held today opposed her school to some school for gifted not far from hers she did not remembered the name. She had been forced to participate because one of the girls had broken her leg. She was in her swimming-suit, on a bench, waiting for the beginning of the competition when she heard people arguing next to her. They were a tall blonde short-haired girl and a man who probably was her father, or maybe her coach. She was wearing a grey swimming suit, and that seemed to be the problem.

"Why did you enlisted me in that… thing? Asked the blonde in a angry whisper."

"You're a girl, so you have to make girls sports."

"But why swimming? Look at this… I look like a… What will say the guys? No one know about me…"

"They aren't here, this is the girl team of your school, and they needed someone… The coach was told you were from another school. You're called Emiko Tenoh, as youre mother, you're Haruka Tenoh's cousin. And in that suit… and it suits you very well, believe me, Ruka… no one will guess who you are."

The man was right, thought Michiru, this girl was really handsome, she could easily be a model. And there was like a strange and attractive shine around her.

"I'm glad you didn't enlist me to dance class… But look everyone's staring at me…"

"It's because your attractive, my girl, what's wrong with that?"

"I hate this. I just can't bear men looking at me this way. Why did you intervene? I do many sports, nearly every."

"Ruka, it is not funny, I just don't like to see you acting as a tomboy, you're a marvellous girl… You're my daughter, and I'd like you to be more feminine."

"Mom did like me to be a tomboy, why don't you accept it?"

"Your mother wanted a boy, I wanted a girl, we had a girl, but she changed you in a boy. It's unnatural… one day you'll regret it, you can't fight your nature… and… well, you are said to be unbeatable at every sports… we'll see if you're reputation isn't overrated…"

"Dad… that's not funny… but I'll win."

"_I don't think so my dear"_ thought Michiru. She had never been beaten at swimming and that was not this who would do it… Finally, this competition was not going to be as annoying as she thought it would. The girl seemed more athletic than the others she had seen while changing. But she seemed uneasy… and she don't know why… but not in her _element_. The girl seemed to notice Michiru. She lowered her tone so Michiru didn't heard the rest of the argument.

"Dad, we'd rather be more discreet, I think this girl here heard us. And I bet she's one of my opponent."

Haruka glanced at Michiru. She had never so such a girl… Her long turquoise hairs were falling on her waist and her beautiful blue eyes in the vague, she looked cold; but something was strange… Haruka could not help but feel attracted to her. She seemed very calm, so Haruka wondered if she was really competing today… but her blue swimsuit was an evidence she was not just a visitor. And the bench on which she was sitting was full of other girls who must be part of the team.

"Haruka? Are you dreaming? Do you only listen to me?"

Haruka went out of her daydreaming.

"Oh… yes Dad… what were you saying?"

"I told you that after the competition you'll have to go on the girl's room. Please no mistake, Ruka."

"Why? There are no men today, I could use their room… I'd rather not change with all of them… it would be embarrassing."

"If you don't look at them like you just looked to this young turquoise-haired woman, there won't be any problem. You're a girl, so you go with the girl."

"I… I wasn't looking at her… what are you imagining?"

"Don't try to fool me, I don't expect you to love men after what the education your mother gave you."

"Don't blame, she's ill, and mad, it's not her fault."

"I know, I know… Well, go and win." Said her father with a sad look on his face before leaving his daughter to find a place where he can see the competition without wetting his suit. Haruka joined her team.

Michiru had no problem to beat everyone, but the rest of her team was beaten. Haruka did well too, but she saw quickly that Michiru, who seemed quite defenceless on the bench, was now a serious opponent, she hadn't faced her yet, but for the first time she was scared to loose. The turquoise-haired girl was not a defenceless beauty, she was a Mermaid. And Finally, only them were left, they had defeated everyone in their opponent team. So the next round would be between them.

Michiru had observed Haruka, and thought that she would have to be cautious, the girl was not as comfortable in water as she was, she had less practice and she noticed that she always went out of the swimming pool as quickly as she could and dried the water of her face in a nervous way, but she was athletic, she was quick and strong, she had muscles. And her appearance revealed she was a high-level sportive. Michiru was a little scared, she didn't really practiced… swimming was her leisure, she was lucky, she never had to train like her team mates to be the best. This girl lived for sport, she lived for intense moment like competitions.

Before the departure, in the swimming pool, she looked at the girl, she seemed determined and concentrated. She was a pro, herself was only an amateur, though she loved swimming, she had never seriously compete. The blonde felt her glance, and looked at her. They deeply looked in each other eyes. Haruka felt a strange warm invade her, she had been cold in the water since the beginning, but the girl's glance warmed her. Michiru was feeling as she suddenly had wings, she was transported. She would win, she knew it.

The race began… Haruka and Michiru were equal… The blonde was giving everything, she knew she had no chance to win against the Mermaid, but she would do her best. They were different, the blonde needed to breathe very often, but her opponent nearly didn't. It was as though she didn't need air. Michiru was watching Haruka, she had adapted herself to the blonde's speed because she was curious… she could see her efforts, but it was evident she never practiced swimming. But she was far more quick than the others, and she knew the girls in her team trained very much. Michiru looked at her like this for a while, then she decided it was time to take the advantage and she pushed herself… but Haruka had not given her best yet, and Michiru was surprised to see she had more to give… but she herself was the same, and she finally distanced the blonde and won.

Haruka was deceived, but she knew she couldn't do anything against her. Michiru and her went out and Michiru was officially declared winner. It was her first medal. Before, it wouldn't have affected her, but now… she felt proud. She had liked to compete. She shook hands with Haruka. They both felt an intense warmth… and for a second, nothing else in the world seemed to matter… they were alone… Michiru felt as if she was falling into the blonde's green eyes. At the same time, Haruka was drawn in the turquoise-haired girl's. eyes. Michiru's hand was still in Haruka's, and she didn't want to interrupt this so sweet and warm contact. Haruka was feeling the same. They began to get closer, like if hypnotised… Then Haruka's father came for his daughter.

"Emiko, my dear. You should congratulate miss Kaioh."

They suddenly awoke from their daydream.

"Miss Kaioh you are the first to defeat her, she's an expert at nearly every sports."

"Really?" asked Michiru.

"I… I do very much sport."

"I noticed, your physic reflects it. For my part, I'm just lucky, I don't really train… I was replacing a mate. I usually don't compete."

"You should."

"I know, the coach wants me too, but I had a bad opinion about competition… but now I think I was wrong… I loved our race. You're a surprising opponent."

"Miss Kaioh! Go and change I don't want you to get a cold, I need you next week to face Jyuban…" yelled her coach.

"I think I should go… otherwise he'll loose his nerves… Miss Tenoh, come with me, you are freezing…"

"Good idea, and call me…"

"Emiko! Don't be that formal miss Kaioh, Emiko is as old as you are."

"Ok Emiko, let's go then…"

Michiru took her hand and they headed to the girl's room.


	3. On the way back

Chapter 2

On the way back

"No, Emiko will stay with me a while, I need to have a talk with her. Go Miss Kaioh, your coach is right you'll get a cold." Interrupt M. Tenoh.

Haruka and Michiru looked surprised and a bit disappointed.

"Ok… I hope we'll meet again, Emiko." Said Michiru before to leave Haruka and her father alone.

As soon as Michiru was out of sight, Haruka's father began to bark at his daughter.

"What the hell were you thinking you were doing?"

"Nothing… what are you mad at me?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, Ruka! I'm not stupid, I'm a man, and you looked at her the way man would. And you think I would let you go with her in the girl's room? I think I gave you a better education… you are homosexual, Ok, I understand, but usually you don't act like as a man… I don't appreciate it; that's right. But don't abuse! You wanted to abuse her… to take advantage of her not knowing your real thoughts…"

"I… No… I just followed her because she took my hand… I just didn't thought of it…"

"Ruka… you're not the ideal daughter I wanted, but if you have to be a tomboy, to act like man, please at least be a gentleman, and not a rude pervert!"

"I… I'm not! I promise…"

"You looked in her low-cut, I saw it!"

"No... well maybe I did but…"

"Shut up! I won't hear any single word! I want you to go in the man's room and get changed in a minute!"

Haruka obeyed her father. She knew he wasn't a bad man. He had wanted her to be a girl, but her mother influence had been stronger, so now she was dead he tried to make her become a girl… he had nearly reached his aim… they had moved in the USA when she was ten, just after her mother death, and she had linked with some girls who had influenced her. At the age of 16 she was a cute girl in skirts and wearing her blond hairs long, using make-up and even having a boyfriend, but one evening when her father had come back home she had her long blond hairs cut and was wearing a man school uniform. Her father remembered perfectly that awful night.

_(Flash back)_

_"Ruka? I'm home… Ruka? Ruka!"_

_The girl had emerged from her room and her father just saw her on the top of the stairs. She had cut her long blond hairs and was wearing a man school uniform. She really looked like a man._

_"What did you do? Why?"_

_"I was just fed up."_

_"But… Ruka… You have a boyfriend… what does Nathan will think of… this."_

_"I'm not with him anymore… and all this girl stuff… men, lipstick, gossips and clothed annoyed me."_

_This night, Haruka's father knew something terrible had happened, but his daughter was like a wall, her glance was empty. He found her hairs on her bed, it seemed she had lost her nerves…He phoned her friends and found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her for a long time and that she just discovered it, and that he was saying everyone she was an awful tomboy and made fun of her with his friends… His father felt sorry for her, and once more he couldn't help himself but curse his wife memory. It was too late now… Haruka wasn't his daughter anymore, she was his son. He decided that same night that it was time to go back to Tokyo._

_(End of the flash back)_

This same day, Michiru finally accepted her coach offer to compete.

"Good decision, Miss Kaioh, you become reasonable at last. Maybe you'll soon become captain…"

"I just said I would compete, not that I would be your pet! I just want to compete, the captain has to spend too much time in thinking, I have no time for such a job. I'll be on the team to compete, so we'll always win, isn't it enough?"

"Well… it's your decision…"

On her way home, she was still thinking of _Emiko, _this girl was different of the others, and she had impressed her. She had heard her father tell she was a tomboy, and the poor seemed so uneasy, out of place. Michiru wanted to see her again, but in a different place, to see her in her full condition. But there was this strange sparkle in her eyes, and the way she felt as naked under her glare… Suddenly someone called her.

"Kaioh-chan! Wait for me, please!"

Michiru returned herself to see Ami Mizuno, running after her. She lived not from her house and was also part of the swimming team, she was not as good as her, but she was one of the best. Michiru had been surprised to see she had been defeated by _Emiko._

"Mizuno-chan…"

"I wanted to congratulate you, this girl, Miss Tenoh… she defeated everyone except you, you saved the team, and with so much ease…"

"Well… I… I had luck, that's all…" Michiru blushed, she was a modest person.

"That wasn't luck… you seemed to… you were… like a dolphin, and she was a dog…"

"Mizuno-chan… you shouldn't…"

"That's not an insult, I mean… she wasn't in her element, but you was, she was strong and all… but you were more at ease. In fact all of us were worse than her, we're not less than dogs…"

Ami Mizuno laughed, Michiru couldn't help but follow her. She was

kind, but shy, and her sense of humour was cute but clumsy. Michiru liked her, but she was not fond of friendship, Mizuno had tried several times to talk with her but Michiru had always stayed cold.

"Everyone on the team is jealous of your talent. You know… every if them are training all the time, but you just swim at your rhythm, enjoying the contact of the water… but when the race begin you're faster than anyone."

Michiru became red with embarrassment.

"Well… I just have some gift with water things; I've always been like this. But you're pretty good; you're the best in the team. Everyone knows it, I'm an amateur, you're a pro."

"But you swim faster…"

"I've got an idea, learn me to be a pro, to train and everything, and we will train together, if you compete with me, you'll improve…"

"That would be great!"

Michiru left Ami when they arrived at her doorstep. She didn't know why she had made her this proposition… but the idea had just come to her mind naturally. But after all, it was not bad… It was a strange feeling… this contact with the others… she felt as though something had changed in her, for the first time she had made a real contact with one of her mates… not the first time… the first had been Emiko… She had felt as though her mind was clearing… as though a huge wind had passed through her soul… before she had just leaved in a world of silence… like in a deep ocean... now she was experiencing something else…

Haruka remained silent on all the way home with her father. She knew at the way he was driving that he was still mad at her. But suddenly, the most wonderful sight disturbed her… Michiru was walking home alone. She was wearing a white dress that let her legs appear till under her knees and blue-jean jacket. Her wonderful turquoise hairs were floating around her thin waist as she was walking.

"Dad… it is Miss Kaioh… look she is walking, we should drive to her home…"

"Did you lost you head?"

"What?"

"Look at yourself!"

Haruka was wearing her usual men clothes.

"You think she will smile at you? A girl you cross in a swimsuit in a pool isn't meant to become a man right after. You've got a secret to keep, no one knows that you are a girl. Youre crazy mother declared you as boy when you born."

"It is your fault… if I hadn't been in this stupid competition… I could be myself with her… then you are telling me I've got no chance to see her again… unless I become a girl again… you're unfair."

"I'm not, without this stupid competition you wouldn't have met hear, Ruka… and no, you can't be a girl in Tokyo's streets. The only way you can be a girl is to go back to the USA and we won't do it within years."

"Well you're scared everyone discovers that the great industrial Tenoh's son is a girl…"

"I'm not. I'd like you to be a girl."

"But I'm not. So what you are scared Is that everyone discover that your disappeared wife was mad and of the great scandal it would be… imagine the newspaper's headlines… " Tenoh's tomboy", "Tenoh's mad wife changed her daughter in a son" or… "how far men go to have sons: the story of miss Tenoh."

"Shut up, Haruka! Well, we can't take this simply because she won't recognize you… she saw a gorgeous girl in a swimsuit with wet haired stuck on her head. There is a handsome young man, well dressed and dry… and somewhat… masculine. No one could confound you with a girl, no one ever guessed… I see you as a girl because I'm your father… but well… sometimes I forget a little you are not my son…"

"Thanks dad."

They left Michiru come back home alone, to Haruka's great despair. She wondered whether she would see the turquoise-haired girl again… she wanted her to be her friend… she had no friend… but for the first time in two years, she wanted one. This girl was special… and attractive… but this was not the point, thought Haruka, trying to forget the sinful images she had of the girl. Her father was right she was becoming a rude and pervert man…

_Author's note:_

_Thanks to the person who reviewed, I'm glad. If you really like it please continue to review… And if something's wrong or if you have comments tell it, please, it can only help the story to improve… thanks for reading._


	4. Photography

Chapter 3

Photography

During the following weeks, Michiru trained with Ami nearly every evening, the girls seemed to be somewhat… like her, she had a goof feeling with water, and she improved very quickly. Michiru felt that she could easily be as good as she was. They were becoming good friends, and Michiru liked it. And the trainings didn't take her so much time after all. She had enough time left to do what she liked besides swimming. She drew a lot, but an image always stayed in her mind, in a obsessive manner, it was Emiko's face. She had drown her many times since their encounter. She had tried to search for the blonde girl, but she found out that Emiko Tenoh was a woman who died six years ago in her late thirties. It was a mystery. But Michiru didn't let fall, and Ami helped her in her research, she was a genius at informatics, so found her results on the net, while Michiru asked the people who were at the swimming pool, the teachers… Everyone who could have known the blonde girl… One day, an answer really surprised her, it was her economy teacher's.

"Tenoh Emiko? Well… the answer you found is right, she was Daisuke Tenoh's wife and she died. You sure you have the good name?"

"Yes, I am. But I'm sure I heard M. Tenoh saying she was his daughter…"

"The Tenoh never had a girl… every economist know them, they are quite famous, Tenoh industries are a big group… They are in all the newspapers, and I'm quite sure that the Tenoh never had a girl… but they have a son, Tenoh Haruka. Does it help you?"

"No, not really… maybe she is a parent…"

"That's possible indeed…"

Michiru went out of the room. She was pensive… a son… but she was pretty sure she saw a girl, for she was in a swimming suit and that she would have had difficulty to hide herself if she had been a man, and her name was Emiko, not Haruka.

"Miss Kaioh! Miss Kaioh come here please!"

Michiru looked behind her, the responsible of the photography club was calling for her. She approached him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Michiru.

"I need you. The headmaster wants me to send someone from the club to take pictures of our fencing team during the tournament on Wednesday afternoon. I need you to go, you're my best photographer and you refused the previous missions I gave you."

"But I…"

"No buts, I want you to go, this is an order, you didn't take any photos for us since months. So you'll miss Kaioh."

"Well, well, I'll go." Said Michiru, defeated.

She was a bit fed up with being the best in everything, because she was always wanted everywhere. The swimming coach wanted her as a captain, and now, she was M. Senoh's _best photographer_. She was flattered of course, but she felt that no one cared what she really wanted to do of her time. Moreover, it was the men team… she hated to take photos of men, and especially when doing sport.

Since the end of the swimming competition, Haruka's father had let go of her a bit… he criticized her less than before on her look, like if he had understood her, and what she really was after all, she knew he hadn't really gave up, but she appreciated this break. She had made researches on Michiru Kaioh as she did with her. She found out more easily the information, of course. Michiru was famous in her school, she was part of every of the arts club, she was the first In nearly every of her classes… a perfect student. And with such a look… Haruka had found a photo on the net, she had kept it for she couldn't stop looking at it. _Stop dreaming, Ruka, this girl must have every men of Tokyo asking her trying to date her… Why would she be interested in you, you're not really a man… and not even a woman._ The young girl obsessed her. She wanted to see her again, but she knew her father was right. What she would tell her to explain the fact that she had breasts when she was supposed to be a man? Everyone in Japan knew her family, and everyone knew she was a man… Michiru had to ignore the truth.

The following Wednesday, Michiru took on board in the bus with the fencing club's guys. She was in a bad mood. All the guys were staring at her, and she could hears theirs mutters… they couldn't help but say that they were extremely lucky, for the most beautiful girl in the school was supporting them… _I'm not supporting I'll just take photos you stupid brainless muscles…_

Arriving in the gymnasium, she installed herself where she thought she could take the best photos. She felt that she was going to get bored quickly… fencing, it was such a stupid thing…

The tournament began. Michiru took great photos, finally she had been wrong, for it was really interesting. But she really got interested when she heard the third or fourth opponent name…

"And now… Motosuwa Kosuke versus Tenoh Haruka!"

Michiru felt surprised… Wasn't Tenoh Haruka the son of M. Tenoh? The one her teacher had talked about? She couldn't see his face, it was hidden by his equipment. Haruka had saw Michiru… It was her, for sure, she had passed so much time looking to her photo that now she knew every details of her face. Her masculine sense told him he had to win… she couldn't loose in front of her… she would think she was a looser.

The fight began… Michiru took more photos than before. Haruka won very quickly. He was quick in his movement, the other guy have had no chance to hit than he was defeated. After the fight, Michiru had an idea, she came to the coach of the two teams to ask them if she could take photos of the men after the tournament without their protective helmets. They agreed.

Michiru observed every of the fights when Haruka fought with more attention than the others… he was admirable. At the end, he was declared as the winner without any hesitation, for no one had been able to hit him a single time. Then Michiru installed herself properly and asked the members of the teams to pose. They were all glad… but Haruka hesitated… what if she recognized her. She had to do something. She took off her helmet and went for the coach.

"I don't feel like pose… I'd rather go and get changed…"

"No way, Tenoh, go now."

His coach pushed her in front of the objective of Michiru, who hadn't seen him, for she was busy with her equipment. She looked at him… She felt this incredible warm surrounding her, and an intense will to approach the young man, those eyes… She felt surprised… it was Emiko… so Emiko and Haruka were the same person…

"Hi, Miss Kaioh… Hi heard of you, it seems that you beat my cousin Emiko a few weeks ago in the swimming pool… You must be very good…"

"You're… you're Emiko's cousin?"

"Yes I am."

What has she been thinking of… she was stupid… Haruka was a man, there were no confusion possible… He was tall, handsome, athletic, and very masculine.

"Miss Kaioh, you haven't the whole afternoon, we have to live in less than a fifteen minutes…" said the coach of her school's team.

"Well… I… it's ok."

Michiru began to take photos, she went to Haruka to help him take the poses she wanted. They were very alike, him and his cousin, Emiko. It was evident that they were from the same family. Every time she touched him, she felt like something was burning in her skin and heart. She couldn't that Haruka felt the same. He resisted with great difficulty to the desire to embrace her, to touch her long hairs… to grab her thin waist… "_Stop it now Ruka…they are people around, and if you don't want her to slap you, keep your damned hands away…"_

She took advantage of the situation to take many photos. He looked like so much to Emiko… Then she had to let him go and take photos of the others. At the end she went to him to ask for some news about Emiko.

"You were excellent, M. Tenoh."

"Thanks Miss Kaioh, but please, call me Haruka, for M. Tenoh's my father…"

"Well, then call me Michiru. I wondered how your cousin was doing."

"Well, she's doing all right, I don't see very much, you know."

"You look like her, you know."

"Yes, everyone tell us… But I think you won't see her anymore, she went back to the USA. She won't be back in Tokyo within years."

Michiru felt upset.

"Well… I didn't know she lived in the USA… I hope we will see each other soon… I think I'll come to your school next Wednesday, to show the photos to your team… we could… we could see each other there…"

"That would be great." Said Haruka, trying to sound not too enthusiast.

"Miss Kaioh! We're leaving!"

The coach took her by the arm and guided her to the exit of the gymnasium. She couldn't detach her glare from Haruka's green eyes. She didn't move till she was out of sight. Michiru had forgot Emiko, it was as if she had never existed except in a dream, now she had only Haruka in her mind… Haruka… in the bus she muttered his name… it was kind of… sweet to pronounce. On her side, Haruka was lost in her mind… she had lied to Michiru, she was feeling bad… but she recovered her common sense when the guys began to tease her about Michiru. It was evident for them that there was something going on…


	5. A fight for the sea

Chapter 4

A Fight for the Sea

Michiru passed much time working on her photos the following week. She had decided to keep most of her photos of Haruka for she feared people would guess her special interest in him. Ami was teasing her. She had shown her the photos. The responsible of the photography club was satisfied.

"Excellent Miss Kaioh! You're a great photograph. I think you'll be invited by the fencing team at the end of the year to make an exhibition. They are very happy with your work. I think that you could attend a photography school after high school…"

"I'm not interested; I'd rather attend a violin school… or maybe an art school…"

"Well… I understand. You have talent in everything. You can do whatever you want. You're lucky."

On Wednesday morning, her friends teased her… Ami had presented her to her nearest friends, Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Aino Minako and Kino Makoto. Michiru liked them, though they all were too girlish. She didn't had much acquaintance with Usagi and Minako, but she had a good feeling with Makoto and Rei, who were a little more adults. They had insisted to come with her the afternoon to Haruka's school. They wanted to meet men, Ami wasn't like that, but she always followed them everywhere.

So on Wednesday, they were ready to go to Haruka's school. Michiru had put her white dress, the one she preferred and her hairs were tied with a white ribbon. She was gob-smacking. When they arrived at the school, the guys were waiting for them and guided them to the gymnasium like an escort. But they saw Haruka nowhere.

"I… Where is M. Tenoh." Asked Michiru.

"Well… you know, he is shy, he said he wouldn't come." Said one of the guys.

Michiru felt upset, she had waited a whole week to see him. She couldn't wonder that Haruka had saw her arrive and was following them, hidden. The guys had teased her so much that she chose not to come, but she couldn't resist to the desire to see Michiru's face.

Michiru was feeling awkward, she was feeling as though watched… she showed her photos, while the girls tried to date the guys. But the guys were more interested in her. When she finished to show the photos, she began to talk with the coach who wanted her to present to the next tournament… The guys went with her friends to show them the school.

Haruka was hidden behind a wall not far, she had noticed that two of the guys hadn't leave. She heard their discussion.

"This Michiru's quite pretty. We don't have such a beautiful in our own school… I wonder why she don't have any boyfriend… For my part if she asked me…"

"I talked with the guys of her school while she was taking photos… They told me she was said to be a lesbian…"

"A lesbian… that's disgusting. So Tenoh has no chance. Maybe we should tell him.

Haruka was burning with anger, how could those two talk about Michiru this way… but in a way… in she was lesbian maybe she did have a chance…

"Disgusting? No… I'd rather say… exciting… imagine her nice little corpse with another as cute…"

"Sorry, no. That sounds disgusting to me. And it's a pity… there so much thing I could do with her. She seems to be such a little whore…"

Haruka couldn't bear more. She showed herself. There was a flame of burning anger in her glance and a kind of madness on her face.

"How dare you utter those rubbish things!"

Her fit came violently into the first man's face, he fell on the ground.

"Tenoh… we were only joking… we're team mates, you wouldn't dare… and for such a little whore…"

She totally lost control of herself and hit the man. But the other had stood up and wanted to avenge… then the other men arrived, they must have heard the noise. Haruka was not very popular, so the men had no hesitation and decided to avenge their friends. Haruka was stronger than each one of them, but she couldn't resist to seven men highly trained attacking together.

The noise attracted Michiru and the coach, the girls were standing in a corner, knowing that they couldn't do anything. Only Makoto was trying to stop them, but without success. Haruka was still fighting, but her lips was bleeding very much, her nose too, and a large bruise was beginning to appear on her eye. But when she caught sight of Michiru, she felt ashamed. The girl was going to think that she was nothing more than a rude and brutal man… This second of inattention caused him to receive a strong fit in the face by total surprise. She fell on the ground, nearly unconscious.

Michiru had felt an horrible feeling of feat when she had saw Haruka bleeding. Firs her hearts had beat faster when she had caught sight for him, but as soon as she saw the blood and the way she fell, she panicked and hurried to him, pushing the other men with a strength she didn't knew she had. They all fell on the ground. Tears were running on her cheeks, but she was not aware of it. She fell next to him and grabbed him. The coach was yelling at his guys and Ami was phoning the nurse.

"Haruka!"

Haruka could see the beautiful blue eyes full of tears for him. She could feel her skin against her face… it was such good feeling. She was warm, and the pain he felt just fade away. The places were her hands touched her skin were burning softly. He had never felt such a positive warmth. She pulled Haruka closer to he, so his head leaned near her neck. One of her head caressed her blonde hairs in a loving manner while the other was around his waist. She was feeling so good, she had injuries but wasn't feeling any pain. She could just feel her body, so near hers, and her beautiful head on his, kissing his hairs gently. Her sobbed had decreased but were wetting her short blonde hairs.

Michiru hadn't think, she had just seized Haruka instinctively. Her hands had found their way on him so easily… Seeing the blood had maddened her. He was so warm, and his skin had such a nice scent… she could feel his heard throbbing near hers. It was weird… the way she felt while having so near…

Then the nurse arrived, but Michiru didn't let go of Haruka. She was not really strong and athletic, but she handled him quite easily, he was not as heavy as men usually are. She led him to the hospital wing of the school. She helped him lie on a bed while the nurse, the coach and the girl were helping the other men. They were not in good shape, Haruka had hit with all her strength.

Michiru was sitting near Haruka. Now he seemed to be a little better. She hesitated to take his hand now. She had recovered her common sense and was a little ashamed by her previous behaviour. As if she wondered it, Haruka took hers and seized it in a warm way. She wanted Michiru to stay with her forever.

"Thanks Michiru."

"Well… I did nothing…"

She had love to hear her name pronounced by Haruka's mouth… i

"Michiru… I'm sorry you had to see this…"

"No matter, since you're all right. But why were you fighting… it was unfair… why all of them were against you?"

"To be honest, I'm the one who attacked."

"But why?"

"Nothing important… You know, men are rude and brutal. Men stories. I feel so embarrassed, you had to support me till here…"

"I… I was worried, that's all."

Suddenly, the coach entered the room.

"Tenoh! It seems that you attacked the guys!"

"Yes, I did. Sentence me as you please. I have no regrets."

"I hope you haven't! You're lucky you know?"

Haruka looked at the coach, puzzled.

"Well, there was cam at this place, we are in a modern school. And it

seems that you were just acting like a gentleman. Young lady, you have a good fellow, you know?"

"Please don't!" said Haruka.

"The guys were insulting you, and Tenoh took your defense." Said the coach. "There won't be any punishment, Tenoh."

Michiru looked at Haruka with astonishment. The coach left the room.

"So… you fought for me?"

"They were saying horrible things on you, I couldn't bear it…"

"You got those injuries because of me! You shouldn't have…"

"Hey! I'm not a namby-pamby! I can defend, but they were too many… But I the end I would have won. And those injuries are nothing you know…"

She tried to get up but couldn't help but utter a little sound of pain. She was more injured than she thought she was. Michiru laughed a bit.

"What were you saying? You men are too proud."

"Is it… is it why you don't have… a boyfriend? No, forget this… and don't thing I'm trying to date you, because that's not…"

Michiru laughed more.

"I'm not interested in men, I prefer arts. But the girls aren't better you know. I don't want a boyfriend… But if meet someone I love… what I mean is that I'm not like my friends you saw in the gymnasium, they always search for boyfriends, I don't, I just live my life doing what I like."

"That's what I do either."

Haruka had secretly hoped she would have said she was homosexual… but she seemed to be just a wise person. And she liked it. Michiru stayed the whole afternoon near Haruka, till his father came to pick him home.

"Ruka… you can't be a nice guy just for a day?" asked M. Tenoh.

"He just defended me." Said Michiru.

M. Tenoh had been afraid when he had saw Michiru standing next his son, but Haruka had made him understand that she didn't knew his secret. They argued on the way back.

"Haruka, it's dangerous… if she had recognized you…"

"You told me she wouldn't, I told her Emiko was my cousin. But don't worry, she didn't ask questions. And she didn't bring the subject anymore."

"Well… but I talked to the coach, and I saw the way you look at each other… tell me… what will you do when she will ask for more? Will you date her, without her knowing your real identity?"

"I… no… We won't date, that's all."

"I hope you're right… but just imagine her reaction if she just unbutton your shirt Ruka. Don't make any mistake, stay away from her."

M. Tenoh looked at his daughter, she was upset. He knew she was in love, but he had to remind her some realities. How would the girl react if she discovered the truth… she too seemed to appreciate Haruka. He blamed his wife everyday to have complicated their daughter's life so much.


	6. The Concert

Chapter 5

The Concert

Michiru wanted to see Haruka again. That was the first time she was feeling this with someone… a need to be nearer and nearer… She had found his address and had planned to write him a letter, but to say what? The subject was given to her during her violin lesson on Wednesday evening. The teacher announced them that someone was to come in a minute to choose someone among them to be part of a concert. The chosen violinist would be alone on the scene, with a real public. It was a good occasion to begin a career. A woman came in and sat near the violinists. She observed each of them with great attention. At the end, she just talked with their teacher and they came back home without knowing who was the chosen one.

Michiru expected the answer with impatience. Before it would have been equal to her, but now she had ambition, she had take pleasure in competition. Now she was different, she had discovered that she liked to win.

When she arrived at home, alone as ever, she went to the room next her bedroom, the one where she usually make her drawings and paintings. The house was large, there were many rooms, but she was alone. Her mother had died from in an accident, and her father was a business man, he was always abroad. So she was alone with their butler most of the time. She looked at her last drawing. She have had a strange vision, she had drown Haruka, but with a woman corpse, he was dressed in blue and was nearly flying… She liked this drawing, but hoped he would never see it, for he would be shocked to see himself drawn as a girl. She herself didn't why she had done such a thing.

Haruka was in her car, she needed to drive to forget. The image of Michiru obsessed her; she needed to see her again. But her father was right. She imagined well the scene… She and Michiru near a bed, kissing, ready to go further… then Michiru would unbutton her shirt and would faint with horror. She didn't want to live such a scene. She had to forget Michiru. Now she was in front of Michiru's house, she stopped. She had found the address long ago, and came in this area very often, hoping unconsciously to catch a sight of the turquoise-haired girl. _"Don't be stupid, Ruka. This girl deserve better than a tomboy… she needs a real man."_ Haruka left.

Michiru passed a bad week after this day, she was impatient to come back to the violin lesson. She wanted to know who was the chosen one… Her friends supported her.

"You are the winner, it's evident!" said Usagi.

"No one in this damned school can do better than you!" said Rei.

"What if you loose? You are good enough to begin a career without any help… will you take me as you singer?" asked Minako.

"If you loose; it will just mean you'll train more. If you loose I hope you'll do your best to challenge the winner." Said Makoto.

"There is no reason for her to loose, she practiced very much." Said Ami.

Finally, Wednesday arrived. She was tensed. The woman of the last time was present when hey arrived. Everyone sat down, they were all in the same state of agitation.

"Well… Last week I observed you all, and I made a decision. The who will participate the concert is… Kaioh Michiru."

Everyone congratulated her. She was not sure she had understood, maybe she was daydreaming…

"Miss Kaioh will have the chance to play violin alone on the scene in the multi instrument concert in two weeks. There will be talents from everywhere in the country. You'll have the right to invite your parents, or whoever you want."

The woman let the class begin. At the end she joined Michiru to give her indications on the concert. She wanted her to come and rehearse every evening before the concert. It would be demanding but Michiru loved to play violin, and she was glad to have the occasion to become a pro. And she had an idea on who she would invite… her father wouldn't come. Why would he leave Italy just to see his daughter playing violin on a concert? And more, she would be on TV. She planned to invite Haruka. Of course, she ignored the blonde preferred avoid her as she ignored the fight in Haruka's heart and soul.

So she sent Haruka a letter a few days later, with an invitation for her. Haruka felt a deep joy in herself when she read the letter. Michiru wanted her to come and see her in this concert… Michiru liked her then… No, she liked _him_. She finally decided that she couldn't go. It would not be reasonable, and at the same time the very thought of her, the fact that she couldn't see her… it made her heart awfully painful.

_Dear Michiru,_

_I'm sorry but I can't accept your invitation. I truly appreciate you, but I think it's better for you not to see me anymore. I can only bring you troubles and pain. Maybe if I was different… well, I think that's all…_

_Sorry, _

_Tenoh Haruka_

She sent the letter to Michiru, but forgot to put the invitation in the envelope. She had kept Michiru's letter in her inner pocket; it had her perfume, this strange but pleasant scent of the ocean.

Michiru began to cry when she read the little letter… She didn't expected this, nor she expected to feel so much pain at the idea of never see Haruka again. She had far less enthusiasm at playing violin in the concert now. But she had to. And the night arrived quicker than she had expected.

She was feeling tensed, but not happy anymore. She wasn't smiling at all. Other people who were approximately the same age as hers were standing in the wings, agitated, verifying their instruments. She was sitting on a chair, in a long silvery-shining dress which material reminded the water, her arms crossed, and her violin locked in its case. Soon it was her turn to play…

Haruka had felt depressed since she had sent the letter to Michiru. She had talked with her father about it, and he had agreed that it was the best solution. She sat at her desk, pensive. The concert was tonight. She turned on the TV. It had began. There were more than a hundred people invited. They were sitting at round tables. She would have given anything to be with them, to see his Mermaid and the charming sound of her violin… Suddenly, she saw it… the invitation was still on her desk. She didn't thought of it twice. She put on a tux and grabbed the invitation and the key of her car and left the house.

Michiru was not feeling very well, but she had to concentrate on the violin, there was no place for errors tonight. She had been chosen between her whole class, and probably between every violin classes in the country, because it was national and that she was the only violinist… But Haruka wasn't here… And she wouldn't see him anymore… But what mistake did she make with him? She didn't remember to have said something that could have hurt him… She went on the scene. They were much people. Then she saw him, he was sitting at a table with a large bunch of red roses and was wearing a tux that suited him perfectly. She recovered all her joy and energy in a second. Haruka was there, he had come to see her playing, so she was going to play more beautifully and perfectly than she never did before.

Haruka had managed to find a good place, not to far from the scene. She has a special invitation for being invited by one of the musicians, so she had no problem to have a good seat. She had stopped to buy roses, to excuse herself for her answer. Michiru was beautiful, more than she had never been. There was a wonderful light in her eyes that filled her with a strange warmth. Michiru was not alone. Haruka was looking at her with his deep green eyes that gave her wings. She played wonderfully that night.

After the concert Haruka came to her to give her the bunch of red roses.

"These are… well I hope you'll forgive me…" said Haruka.

Michiru took the roses with a smile, her eyes still in Haruka's. She suddenly threw herself in his arms. Haruka felt surprised, but not indifferent, embraced Michiru more tightly. Having her like this in her arms was such a pleasant sensation… Then she realized Michiru was sobbing.

"What is upsetting you?"

"I… I was so sad… I thought I wouldn't see you anymore."

"I thought It too…"

"But why?"

"I… I can't tell you, I'm sorry…"

"Haruka… I think… well, I don't know this feeling… but I think I… I think I love you."

There it was, she had said it. If love existed, it had to be what she was feeling. She was in love, she knew it. Haruka wanted to run away, she wanted to ignore her words, she was going to tell Michiru she wasn't in love with her, that they were just friends, but… She kissed her.

"I love you too Michiru."

The words had left her mouth just like this… now she was in a real mess, but she couldn't help but feel glad for Michiru loved her. No, she loved _him_.

Michiru was somewhat flying, she had the impression of living the ground in Haruka's arms. She felt she was becoming dependant of the blonde's contact, of her warm lips on hers. And she understood at this moment that nothing was worth than love. They stayed in their embrace for quite a while, feeling relieved. Haruka forgot quickly her problems, she just was with Michiru, kissing her, her hand around her thin waist and at this precise moment, nothing was more important.


	7. Dating secretly

Chapter 5

Dating Secretly

Michiru was living the most wonferful days of her life. She had never been in love before, but now she knew she couldn't stop it that easily (and she didn't want to stop). They kept dating secretly for about three months now. Haruka wanted it to be like this. She didn't want her father to know. But Haruka knew she would have to tell Michiru the truth about herself one say or another. She had tried many times, but when she looked in Michiru deep blue eyes… she immediately changed her mind. She didn't wanted to loose her, though she knew she was increasing her chances of loosing her as their relation went on… Michiru trusted him so much. Would it be the same when she'll know that he lied her since the very beginning?

They passed not much time together; but every little moment was so precious. They had always the greatest difficulty to leave each other. But Haruka preferred to keep it secret; so they couldn't see as much as they wanted to. The person from who she wanted to hide was her father. If he knew; he would force her to part from Michiru.

Michiru passed much more time on her drawing… and her preferred subject was Haruka. But she didn't understand why she kept drawing him as a woman… She had never showed him her drawings, he would laugh at her if she knew what she imagined. She trusted him and showed him every of her others paintings and drawings… but never those strange images… She often tried to draw him as a man, but her hand couldn't help but draw breasts and a thin feminine body. Well… he has a thin body, she felt it when she seized him, and he was not much more heavy than herself… and she was already thin for a girl. Men were usually heavier. But that was a detail. Haruka was so masculine. Her imagination was too rich, that was all.

Haruka was nervous, the summer had arrived. She was going to see Michiru much more now. One part of her was glad, but the other part was afraid… summer was a time when you go to the beach… and she knew if she went to the beach with her, Michiru would find out automatically. And they were becoming nearer every time they saw each other… it was becoming hard to resist Michiru's charms, nearly painful… But she had to. So what would happen now she was able to see her nearly every day? Maybe she should tell her just now. Before she discovers by herself. Moreover, she knew that summer was not the only problem… at the end of the holidays, they were going to university, Haruka was moving in a flat… so they would be alone much more than before. She kept asking herself every day why she didn't tell her at the precise moment he met her… well… this was easy to answer, her father wanted it to be kept secret, and at the time it was not the matter, she had decided not to see her anymore… but why had she waited so long? Or just told her before dating? She was stupid, and above all, she was in a mess.

She was arrived at Michiru's place. She would bring her to the great aquarium that had opened a few days ago. It was a distraction. She knew that today, the beach problem wouldn't occur. She had planned every days of the holidays by advance in order not to let Michiru propose her to go to the beach or to the swimming pool, and it had been difficult; Michiru really wanted to swim. And Haruka knew it was part of her.

Michiru opened the door. She was beautiful as ever. Haruka had planned, as every days, to tell her the truth.

"Hi Michiru… I… I'd like to talk to you seriously today. I've got something important to tell you…"

Michiru was looking at her with brilliant loving eyes. She was wearing a pale blue little summer dress. One of her hand was playing with her curly hairs.

"Something serious… so soon in the morning? And without a kiss first?"

Haruka saw a little worried expression on her face. She couldn't resist. She took Michiru in her arms and kissed her lips gently; her hand travelling from her neck to her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to worry you…"

"Well… you come, you don't kiss me and tell me that you have something serious to tell… Who wouldn't be worried? So what do you have to tell that is so serious?"

"I… I am…"

She was still holding Michiru. She precisely had an idea of what she would do in such a moment if there wasn't this secret between them…

"I am in love with you. Sorry, but can't help myself but to tell it to you once more… you're so beautiful today, and you always are."

"Oh Ruka… you always have a strange way to tell the things… I love you too. And I love you more every day. It's so much better now we can see nearly every day… I thought we could go to the beach today…"

"No! No… I'd like to show you the new aquarium today… maybe we shoud go to the beach another day…"

Michiru was staring at Haruka. He was so strange, since the beginning of the holidays he always avoided the beach, but the weather was so sunny, and he knew how much she liked it. And the strangest thing was his panicked look at earing the word…

"Ruka… are you scared of going to the beach? I know! You can't swim!"

"I can swim! I'm a good swimmer, not as qualified as you, that's sure, but I am."

"How can you tell I'm better than you? We never swam together as far as I remember…"

She was becoming suspicious; Haruka had to find something…

"Well… everyone tell you are the best in the whole town… and my cousin… Emiko… you won against her… and she's better than I am, so…"

"Oh… yes, Emiko. But I'd like to see how you swim… and maybe to see a little more of you…"

She caressed his shoulders in a tender manner. Haruka knew what she meant. They've never seen each other naked. And she always made sure not to get in any situation it could occur. In those summer days, it was becoming hard.

"Yes. Me too… but today I'd like to bring you to the new aquarium, I know how much you like sea and fishes…"

"It's a good idea… I wanted to go."

Haruka knew it was the truth, but he also knew to the tone of her voice she would have wanted to do something else this day.

So they went to the aquarium. When they arrived, Haruka wondered if it was a good idea after all… He thought it was a more peaceful place… but it was full of tourists and people from the town… and many people she knew… But it was the aquarium or the beach. He preferred people to discover she was dating than Michiru to discover she was a girl…

In the aquarium, they met people from her former school and from Michiru's, the whole town seemed to have gathered here. The only two positive thoughts in all this were Michiru being with her, when she was here, nothing really mattered, and the fact that her father couldn't be here; for he was working. So they peacefully looked at the beautiful fishes. Michiru seemed in her element, she was so calm…

"Aren't you scared?" asked Michiru.

"Not really. I'm with you." Said Haruka.

"But if everyone knows…"

"My father isn't here, he won't know."

"Maybe someone will tell him; we saw so much people…"

"I know there is a risk. But it's all right as you are with me."

Haruka seized Michiru by behind and kissed her in the neck. What she had just tell her was the truth, she feared nothing while her mermaid was near…

"Ruka?"

Haruka felt suddenly that the worries were beginning… why did she entered this place? She let go of Michiru and looked behind her. Her father was standind, along with some important characters…

"Dad… why are you here?"

He seemed angry, but didn't show it in front of the others.

"I invested in this place; along with those messieurs. So we're visiting it. I'll see you at home."

Haruka knew she would have to explain herself. A little while before, she could have pretend they had just met while visiting the place… but she was in her arms… Her father left.

"Haruka… I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, it entirely my fault. You wanted to go to the beach, if I had respected your choice… I won't have met him" " _but you would have met me…"_

They left the aquarium too. Michiru looked sad and worried. He was driving her home. She knew Haruka would have problems. She feared Haruka's father reaction… maybe he would forbid him to see her… Haruka knew what she was thinking. And she couldn't bear to see her so worried. She was worried too, but she would fight. She wouldn't let her father win. She loved Michiru and would do anything to stay with her.

"Don't worry Sweetheart… I won't let him. I love you too much to let you down."

"What will you do if he forbids you to see me, Ruka?"

"I won't accept. I'm moving in less than a week, no matter if I have to argue with him. You're more important to me than anyone in the world."

They were in front of Michiru's house. They had spent the whole afternoon walking around the beach. Haruka had finally find a way to go without being half naked. She said she was hated swimming in the sea. And Michiru hadn't insisted. So they had just wandered in the sand and bathed their feet. Now she had to let Michiru go back home… every evening it was becoming harder and harder… She wanted to be with her anytime anywhere. Without her… it was as if she lacked something, like she wasn't complete. She grabbed her waist and kissed her lovingly. Her hands wandered farther and farther on her body. Her desire increased everytime. She knew that Michiru was feeling the same about her… no about _him_. She suddenly parted. Every day, it was also becoming more and more difficult to bear this idea that Michiru desired _him_… not her. She was stupid. Michiru desired a man. And beneath her clothes, she didn't correspond to her desire and she knew it.

"Ruka? What's wrong?" asked Michiru.

"Nothing. I have to go… to fight my father." Her tone was a little more rude than she wanted it to be. Michiru sighed. A little drop fell from one of her eye.

"Don't cry! Honey… I'm sorry."

She grabbed Michiru and kissed her beautiful face again and again. Finally Michiru smiled as she was holding Michiru head in her hands, caressing her blonde hairs.

"You're sweet… so… unlike the other men… I love you Haruka."

Michiru kissed her lover one more time, then she exited the car to let Haruka go. She still hold her hand for a while before letting her go.

Haruka arrived home sooner than she would have wanted… and her father had arrived before her. He waited her; sitting in the living room.

"So you finally arrived!" said M. Tenoh in a angry voice.

"I'm sorry, I had to drive Michiru home.

"So let's talk about this…"

"There is nothing to talk about. I love her and she loves me. I will stay with her whatever you say."

"You said she loves you? Interesting… so she knows… who you are?"

Haruka lowered her head and sat in the armchair, her head in the hands.

"So she don't really loves you… she loves him." Said her father.

He had hit a hurting point. It was what she thought, but she wouldn't let him win.

"I'm this "him" you're talking about… so there is no matter!"

"You aren't, and you perfectly know it. I know this girl, everyone keeps talking about her. Her father is a great business man. And she is the most beautiful, gracious and gifted girl of this age in this town. No wonder you fell in love with such a girl. But remind who you are."

"I know who I am, thanks. And I'm in love with her. I will tell her who I am. Will you accept her after? If she stills love me?"

"I will see. I expected you to love a girl… but I just didn't expected you to lie."

"I'll tell her as soon as I can."


	8. A sudden trip

Chapter 7

A sudden trip

Michiru was agitated. She had seen M. Tenoh's angry face at the aquarium… She knew they would argue… She was in her preferred room of the house, the one where she drew. She looked at her precious drawings of Haruka. They were strange but she liked them very much. If Haruka had been a girl, he would have been wonderful.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Haruka.

"Ruka? Are you all right?" asked an anxious Michiru.

"I'm okay, Honey. Don't worry, everything is okay."

"And your father… is he still angry?"

"Yes, but it is better… he said he would accept you being with me… with some conditions… we will talk about this later, I'll explain you everything."

Someone suddenly called her from downstairs.

"Michiru?"

"Haruka… can you wait a second, please… someone's calling me… probably the butler…"

"Okay."

Michiru exited the room. She looked from upstairs who was calling at her. It was not the butler, but her father.

"Dad? You… you came back?"

"Yes, I took a break to see you… I wanted to make you a surprise. This week's your birthday, you'll turn 18 on wednesday…"

"Sure… I'm… surprised. Can you hang on a minute, I've got a call."

"You're boyfriend? M. Tenoh Haruka, isn't it?"

"Yes… A minute! How do you know this?"

"I received a call from a friend when I was in Osaka… he saw you together this morning at the new aquarium…"

Michiru realized that if her father was here tonight, it was just because he had learned she had a boyfriend… and because the father of this boyfriend was an important person…" She went to the room and talked to Haruka.

"Ruka? You're still on line?"

"I am. So what was it?"

"I'm afraid I was my father…"

"You're father? He is in Japan?"

"He is. He was in Osaka… I thought he was in Italy, or maybe in England… he never tell me about his business. And there is more… he knows about you and I."

"How?"

"He said a friend had phoned him… probably one of your father mates…"

"Maybe my father himself."

"I don't think so; my father isn't that important… I don't think so. So I don't think he knows your father."

"But if my father don't want us to be together… he could have phoned him."

"You said everything was okay…"

"It is, it is… but maybe he phoned before we discuss…"

"That's a possibility… but my father seems… well… I'd say he is happy, or in a good mood."

"OK… so I will let you. You must have lots of things to tell each other…"

"Not really, but I think I have to go."

"I'll come to see you tomorrow. It will be your birthday and I want to be the first to see you Honey…"

"I'll be waiting for you my love."

Michiru hanged up the phone. She went downstairs to see her father.

"My dear little girl… I didn't came home since a long time… nearly six months…"

"Nine months."

"Well… I want to correct that error… I've been too absent, you've been alone for so much time in this large house."

"So… you'll stay?" asked Michiru, surprised and interested. She didn't really wanted her father to stay… she would have less freedom. And less freedom meant less time to see Haruka…

"No, no, no… You didn't catch it… no… I bring you along with me. We're going to Italy and maybe other countries. You are in holidays till September, we're in July… so we have two whole months to spend together, isn't that great?"

Michiru looked at her father in an expression she hoped was not too relevant of the feeling of hatred she had towards him at this precise moment… he was going to keep her for two months far from Haruka… It was the most awful idea he had ever have… She felt fear… what would their relation look like after two long months of separation… Will he still love her?

"And I have another great new!"

Michiru tried to smile but she was about to cry.

"What… what is it, Daddy?"

"We're living tonight! Our plane leaves at eleven!"

"No… not tonight… you can't…"

"Why?"

"I'm… I'm afraid I won't be able to gather my things so quickly… it is eight… I have only three hours…"

"Don't worry, the butler will help you."

"No… I will be able to handle it myself… well… I'm going upstairs… to gather my things…"

"OK, and hurry!"

Michiru wanted to cry. This was an evil plan; she knew it. Her father had never took her on a trip before. Haruka was probably right. His father had planned everything, he had phoned her father to ask him to do his best to pull them apart… She phoned Haruka quickly.

"Michi?"

"Ruka… that's horrible… my father… we're leaving tonight… for two months…"

Now she was really crying. Haruka tried to calm her down but without any success.

"Well… I'm coming. Wait for me."

"Don't, he'll see you… and he's not a modern father, he won't let you see me at this time…"

"I'll be at your window."

"No, you'll… well… okay, I'll wait for you."

In less than ten minutes, Haruka was knocking at her window. She had climbed the wall. She had took her motorbike and drove very fast. She was panicked… she had worried about the summer of the holidays… but never she had wanted to see Michiru going so far from her. It would be unbearable… they've never been apart more than a week or two. Michiru let him in. Haruka grabbed her in a tight embrace. He dried her tears with his lips.

"So you're going?"

"Yes… two months. I'll be back just before the beginning of the school year."

"I thought of it… I think my father did this."

"That's my idea too… My father never worried about me. He prefer his business, it's easier for him. He always says I look too much like my mother."

"Oh… I don't want you to go…"

"I don't want to be so far from you…"

Michiru hadn't need three hours to pack her things, but she had passed this time in Haruka's arms, kissing, embracing, telling sweet words to each others till her father called her.

"Michiru? Are you ready?"

"I'm coming!"

She kissed Haruka a last time.

"A minute… I've got something for you…"

Haruka had a little box in his hand. She opened it. There was a ring inside. A silver ring with a turquoise on it. Michiru was gob-smacked.

"Don't… don't imagine things… it was your birthday present. I hope you'll like it and that you'll think of me when you'll wear it."

"It's… well… it's wonderful. I'll never leave it, I'll always have it on me… and I'll think of you all the time."

"I'll be waiting for you. Trust me I'll be at the airport for your return."

"Michiru?" asked her father from downstairs.

"I'm coming!"

She grabbed Haruka a last time and kissed her lovingly. She caressed her hairs tenderly. Haruka felt she was loosing her self control. Her hands were wandering on Michiru in a desperate way. She didn't wanted to be parted from her for so long… She finally had to jump by the window. Michiru's father was at the door.

"Michiru? What the hell were you doing? I'm waiting for you, the plane won't wait!"

"I'm ready."

She had gathered many clothes, and above all, her drawing equipment and the drawings she had made of Haruka, her violin, and above all, her mobile phone to keep talking to Haruka everywhere she would be. The ring was at her finger.

She was ready to go, not in her mind, but her things were packed. They left the house. Michiru looked at the plane that was to bring her far from Haruka with a disgusted glance. But she went on board and took place next to her father. She was glad he couldn't feel the hatred she felt at this moment.

So Michiru passed two months travelling across Europe. As she had wondered, her father didn't really want to be with her. He was a busy man, and his main interest was his business. Michiru visited the countries they went alone. But it was better, she was free. She passed these two months writing postcards to Haruka, phoning Haruka, drawing Haruka… For her part, Haruka had moved into her new flat after another argument, far more stronger this time, with her father. She passed her time on car racings. She also went on the beach more often, just to imagine her mermaid in her element and remember the wonderful afternoon they had passed there before she left. She ran very much too… while running she was making plan, like taking a plane and join Michiru wherever she was. But she knew she had to wait… but two months… each day was as painful as hell for both.


	9. The drawings of reality

Chapter 8

The drawings of reality

_Sorry I had difficulties with this one, I published it then I removed it because I thought I had wrote it too quickly... but finally I hadn't made so many modifications... I hope you'll like it. And thanks for all your reviews, I like to read them, they are useful and hthey encourage me to write new chapters._

Michiru was gone for a little more than two months. Haruka really missed her, and she asked herself many questions. She wondered if Michiru had thought of her as much as she did, if she was still in love… Her questions would find an answer soon. Michiru's plane had to arrive this same afternoon. Haruka had passed the day on her motorbike, as if the speed of her engine could accelerate the time. At 8 p.m., she was waiting her mermaid at the airport. No matter what Michiru's father was to think about her. The only important thing was that she was going to see her love, she could embrace her, kiss her, breathe her delicate perfume…

Michiru was in the plane with her father. She was so impatient. She hope Haruka would be waiting for her as they had planned. She was tensed. She had the same questions in head as Haruka… along with another, one she wanted to ask her father since the beginning of their "holidays" but in two months, she hadn't been able to tell him a single word exept "Good morning" and "Good evening". Her father had brought her to Italy, England, France and Spain, but he was busy and didn't really cared her. Michiru had passed most of her time alone. After some hours of trip in the plane, she tried to ask her father why he did everything, she wanted the real reason.

"Dad. I think we have to talk."

"What do you want Michiru?"

"I'd like to know why you brought me with you. It was not because you wanted to see me. I know it. So what's the matter?"

"There is no matter…"

"Don't lie, I know it's about Haruka. Why did you want to pull us apart?"

"Haruka Tenoh… this guy's still in your mind… so that's more serious than I expected."

"It is. So why? I don't understand your point. He should please you…"

"I have no matter with him… In fact… His father asked me to do this. He said he wanted to see if you too were really in love. And he said to me that he was scared for his son's studies… He said that Haruka's work was getting bad and that maybe he was thinking of you too much… so he hoped that everything would be ended before you two enter university."

"Are you sure? I'm sure it can't be, Haruka has really good marks, and he is serious…"

"That's what his father told me. He added that I'd rather keep you far from his son. That it was probably better for you. He said that you don't really know Haruka, and that the truth could hurt you."

"So you decided to act as a good father and you brought me with you in Europe."

"Yes… and I guess you liked the trip… Italy is the cradle of arts. France is also a great country…"

"I'd have liked it much more if Haruka had been there with me."

"Love, love, love… Michiru, you're still young. Are you sure your love is that strong? Are you sure he has awaited you?"

"I trust him. I'm sure he will be at the airport waiting for me."

"Romantic… But also naïve."

"Let's make a bet."

"What?"

"If Haruka's there; you won't try to pull us apart anymore. And you'll accept our relationship. If he isn't… well… I'll dump him."

Michiru regretted her words once she had said them… and if Haruka weren't at the airport… because of the traffic or for some other reason…

"It's okay… you are taking risks."

Michiru said nothing. They were nearly arrived. She really hoped he would be there.

The plane has arrived to the airport and the passengers were arriving, one after another. Haruka looked at them with expectation. She hoped she hadn't make a mistake and that was Michiru's plane... But she was nowhere.

In the plane, Michiru was trembling. She was very worried. She finally went out, looking around her.

Haruka finally saw her. She was here, her beautiful turquoise hairs floating around her. She was wearing a blue Chinese suit.

Michiru looked everywhere...when she saw him. He was waiting for her with a worried expression. He was wearing the jacket with which he used to race. She guessed he had come with his motor bike. She hurried towards him and fell in his arms. Nothing mattered expect them. She doesn't care her father disapproval anymore. It was so wonderful. She could smell the fresh scent of his skin and touch his soft skin. Her eyes were full of tears and love when she Haruka's deep green eyes, and the sparkle of love in them. She kissed him lovingly.

Haruka had waited this moment for so long that now it seemed it was a dream. Michiru was there, in her arms. She could smell this fabulous smell of ocean she loved so much... and those deep blue eyes full of tears, but so beautiful. The turquoise-haired girl had grabbed her and kissed her lovingly. She could feel at what point Michiru had missed her. What had she had doubts about her lover? She clearly loved her. She felt relieved and in peace.

Michiru's father wasn't far. He had said nothing, but after the kiss, he has touched Michiru's shoulder to make her know he was still there.

"Michiru..."

"Dad... You see… you were finally wrong."

"Yes, you won, I'll let you do whatever you want. But for the moment we have to go home." he said gloomily.

"M. Kaioh. I'd like to bring Michiru back home myself. We didn't see each other for so long... we'll be back very soon."

"I can't forbid it. My daughter will explain you this later."

Michiru's father left the airport with the luggage and Michiru turned to look at Haruka, once more she fell in his arms in a enthusiast way.

They came back to Michiru's house with Haruka's motorbike. Michiru was very glad to see her lover. It has been two months since they last been in each other embrace. And she had had so many doubts… but now it was ended. It was with an intense regret that they parted the same evening. Michiru knew they could have stayed together, but she had to remain correct. Her father had promised he wouldn't intervene, but she still had to respect some limits.

Michiru's father left the house the next morning, and Michiru knew she was not to see him within months as usual. But she didn't care, before it annoyed her, but after what he did to Haruka and her she was nearly happy to see him leave. Now she would be freer. And she would enter the university with Haruka in a few days. Everything was perfect.

For Haruka, it was wonderful… but far from being perfect. She was with Michiru, and it was the only wish she had for two months, but the problem was still there. She had to tell her the truth, and quickly. Because now that she had a flat near the university she knew it would be difficult to avoid little dinners, long evenings in each others arms… till the point where Michiru would understand everything.

The Monday following Michiru's returned was the day they were to enter the university. They would have some classes in common. But Haruka had chose to continue her studies only for Michiru, because her real passion was racing. But she wanted to spend time with Michiru, and her father had insisted. He wanted her to study. So they passed a good day. They went in class, then Haruka came along Michiru who wanted to subscribe an Art club and to a swimming team, and she accompanied Haruka who subscribed some sports clubs. She chose Racing and Rugby, along with some others sports. She had chosen less different sports than the last year, because she had seen that her free time was limited. This year she wanted to see Michiru more.

So at seven, Haruka brought Michiru to a restaurant, in order to feast their first day at university.

Haruka was feeling strange this evening, Michiru either. There was a tension between them. Haruka led her to her flat instead of her house without really thinking of it. When they arrived, her hand touched Michiru's by accident as they were in the staircase. Michiru suddenly grabbed it and looked deeply in Haruka's eyes, who chose to continue to go upstairs. But arriving at the door, she couldn't control herself, she grabbed Michiru and began to kiss her lovingly, leaning her against the door in a passionate embrace. _"Stop this now. You're in a corridor…"_thought Haruka.

She finally broke the embrace and opened the door, trying to look cool. Michiru was feeling strange. She hesitated to enter the flat. She knew what would happen if she did… but maybe it was the perfect moment… She had waited him for two months. Now she wanted him; she desired him. So she decided that she would enter the room.

Haruka let Michiru enter first. She was scared; but she thought she would be able to control the situation… but when Michiru returned to look at her with her deep blue eyes and this incredible sparkle of love in them, she knew she was lost. She let Michiru throw herself in her arms and she kissed her in a loving and savage way. Now they were nearly arrived at the sofa. As she was leaning on it with Michiru, she suddenly realised what she really was doing… and she tried to stop it. _"Ruka! remember you're not a man… things are not that simple… tell her the truth! Now!" _

-Mi… Michiru…

If they went further, she would know… She parted from her.

-Ruka? Are you all right, Honey?

-No… I… just can't… I… I feel a little ill… we should do… this… in other circumstances… it's a special moment and…

Michiru looked at her in a comprehensive way.

-Well… you're right. I'm sorry…

-No. It isn't your fault, you don't have to be sorry… You know… I missed you so much… and you're so… attractive… and I love you so much…

-I love you too Haruka. Those two months were the Hell. I began to breathe again when I fell in your arms at the airport, before it was too painful…

Michiru's eyes were gleaming with love. Haruka felt ashamed. She had to end this now. She shouldn't have any secret for her. She kissed Michiru as if it was the last time. She had taken her decision.

-I… I have something important to reveal to you. I have a secret, an important one. I think you'll be… shocked, but I just can't continue to lie. You are everything to me Michiru…. And I know you love me too. But would you still love me… if I wasn't what I seemed to be?

-Yes… I don't know what you mean… but I think… I think I truly love you, and no matter the rest… I never felt that way before… and… well… I think I want to stay with you forever.

-I… I feel the same… Well… I… I am physically different… I… In fact I am… Oh I can't tell you!

-Ruka… You're strange… what do you have sweetheart? You… you're crying.

Michiru seized him in her arms. Haruka wasn't as usual. He was scared… Michiru looked in her lover's eyes and saw something different in them… a great love… but also fear…

-I know… I… I'll show you.

She suddenly got up.

-You'd rather stay where you are… I think you'll be shocked… and… remember… I love you more than anything in this world, and I'll understand if after that you don't want to see me anymore…

Haruka threw her jacket on the floor, then she unbuttoned her skirt. Michiru saw she was wearing a strange equipment under it… like a pink ball-avoiding coat. She had never noticed this strange thing… Haruka pulled it off. Michiru's blue eyes opened wildly. Haruka had a thin waist, like hers that she had remarked long ago, but never she had noticed the two breasts he had. Her eyes were going from the beautiful head of her lover… to her naked chest. Her drawings were brought to life. Now she knew why she had those strange visions... Haruka… no… this was _Emiko_. So the person she had met at the swimming pool and her boyfriend were one. She had gotten up. Her drawings had come to reality.

-Ruka… you're… you're a…

She began to feel very bad. She fainted. Haruka went quickly to catch her. She leaned her on the sofa.

-I'm sorry. Said Haruka in her ear. But Michiru couldn't hear her.


	10. A new vision of love

Chapter 9

A new vision of love

Michiru passed from unconsciousness to sleep without awakening. She had dreamt of Haruka, a Haruka girl, but it was not the first time. She made those dreams so often. But when she awoke in the morning warm lights, she knew this time it was reality. Haruka was sleeping, kneeling on the floor, her head against the living room small table. Michiru didn't move. She was observing Haruka. She had put a pair of shorts and a large tee-shirt as if she was going to bed. Michiru could see now what she hadn't wanted to see before. She had girl's forms, it was obvious. And now she could see the forms of her breasts she knew she had been blind. She had been shocked, but at the same time, these images had always been in her mind. But what would she do… she wasn't against homosexuality… but she had been dating a man, and she loved Haruka as her _boyfriend_…

Haruka suddenly awoke. Her first reaction was to check for Michiru who pretended to be asleep.

"My poor love… I'm not the guy of your dreams, honey… If only I wasn't myself. For you I would change my nature." Said Haruka to a sleeping-like Michiru.

She went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Maybe Michiru would be angry when she would awake… but maybe she would just faint again.

Michiru reopened her eyes… Haruka's words had touched her. She could see her feminine forms in the morning sun. She was so beautiful… and… well… she had to admit… attractive. She wanted to get up, but she had no idea of what she would tell her… But Haruka felt her glance over her shoulder… she smiled. Michiru was playing with her… looking at her when she couldn't see, then pretend to be asleep… but it was cruel, like this she needn't talk, and Haruka was feeling like a mouse in a laboratory, evaluated… She suddenly returned to see Michiru half lying, half sitting. She suddenly fell on the sofa.

"I saw you." Said Haruka.

Michiru reopened her eyes and sat. She was scared to get up, scared to meet her lover's eyes… She was feeling like Eve after eating the snake's apple, like if some of her innocence had fade away. She discovered the world with other eyes… she was rediscovering her Haruka.

"I… I prepared you something to eat." Said Haruka.

Michiru was staring at her. Their eyes met for a while. Haruka returned to the kitchen, embarrassed. She knew she should have got dressed before doing anything else, she didn't like Michiru to see her this way… she herself didn't like to be like this when she awoke… so feminine. Michiru felt her love fot Haruka invading her… no she couldn't just stop there, she loved her to much… Michiru finally emerged from her paralysis. Now she knew what to do. She got up and followed Haruka. In a way… she had always knew she was a girl. She just trusted her too much to trust her intuition. And Haruka was Haruka, whatever her gender. Haruka was all she loved.

Haruka was cutting slices of bread in a nervous manner. Michiru knew she had to make the first step. Suddenly, Haruka felt two warm arms around her waist, and a body leaning on her back, then, sweet lips kissed her in the neck. She felt a great warm invading her body.

"Don't worry… everything's all right… I still love you."

Haruka returned and looked deeply in Michiru's eyes, there was love in them, as always when she looked at her, nothing had changed, except that now, Michuiru loved _her_… not _him_. She was relieved. All her stress and her anxiousness were gone. Michiru tightened their embrace and kissed her lovingly.

"I don't care you to be a man or a woman… I love you, that's all I need to know." Said Michiru.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you everything since the first day…"

"You should have."

"I was scared, I fell in love with you at first sight when we met at the swimming pool… but later we met again… but I couldn't tell you…"

"That's not important now. Your secret will be kept, and I'll never leave you. Now everything's all right."

"You… you forgive me? I lied to you…"

"Of course I forgive you, but no more secrets between us. This one was… well… it was a big one."

"I… I'm sorry, and I'm glad. I know what I did was unforgivable, but you are still with me… I'm lucky, I'm in love with the most exceptional woman in the world, not many would have stayed with me…"

"Please, stop this now, I'm blushing. I just want us to continue to live like we did before. You know… I was surprised and… a bit shocked, but I kind of… always knew it. But I trusted you too much… I thought of it some times… you were so light, your waist was thin and the form of your eyes… but I just couldn't imagine you to have any secret for me. I'll show you something."

She went to the living room and took her drawings on the sofa, she never went anywhere without them. She showed them to Haruka.

"It's… me…"

"Yes, I think I unconsciously knew."

Haruka looked at the drawings… these images of her were beautiful. This was the first time she liked images of her as a girl. Michiru was gifted, no doubt. She hated her corpse and her femininity… but there… she liked the Michiru saw her… for the first time for so long, she was proud to be who she really was, because Michiru liked her this way. She accepted her as she was, a girl with men manners.

Everything was the same, but different in a way… Haruka went to her bedroom in order to dress. They had to go in class. Michiru stayed with her all the time. She saw her transform little by little in a man. Her clothes really transformed her. It was like she had her body. Then they left the apartment to go to Michiru's house, because she too had to get changed. Then they went to university.

Michiru was feeling strange. Everyone looked at them as they always did. They were such a perfect couple. Michiru was one of the most beautiful girls there and Haruka was the perfect guy for most of the girls around. Michiru was smiling. All those girls… they would never guess who Haruka really was. And those men who envied Haruka would never guess she was a lesbian.

The same evening, Haruka asked Michiru whether she wanted to come with her to her father's house. She was more confident now. And she hadn't forget the promise he had done to accept Michiru if she accepted her to be a girl. So she decided to introduce Michiru to her father as her girlfriend.

"Are you sure you want to do this? So early? Maybe you should talk to him before…"

"He promised. I know him. He will accept… but if you prefer to wait I'll understand. It's new for you."

"No, that's all right. It's not that new… it's like it has always been like this. Nothing really changed, only my vision of the things. You are the same, and my love for you is the same. Well… it's even stronger."

"I love you too. Before I always was worried, but now I can live my happiness without any doubt. I… I think I never been so happy in my whole life."

Michiru grabbed her hand tightly.

"So let's go and see your father…"

Haruka smiled and lead her to the car.

They arrived at the Tenoh's house before dinner time. Haruka entered the house. She had caught sight of her father car so he was home. Haruka was a little nervous. But the hand of Michiru caressing hers calmed her down.

"Dad! I'm home!" called Haruka. Her father came from the living room, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Haruka. You home? It's been a long time. And I see you brought Miss Kaioh with you…"

"Yes. I wanted to… well… she knows everything, and she's still my girlfriend."

"Incredible… so you accepted my daughter for who she really is?" asked M. Tenoh. He couldn't hide his surprise.

"I do." Said simply Michiru.

"Well… that's… great. So I'll keep my promise. Welcome Miss Kaioh."

"Please call me Michiru." Said the girl.

"As you wish. I hope you won't blame Haruka for not telling you the truth earlier, I forbade her to do so. I don't know if she told you… but the secret of her gender must remain a secret. Her mother declared her as a boy. So if someone discovers she's a girl, we will have huge problems."

"I understand. It must have been difficult to keep this secret for so long…"

"She was born home, and then we never brought her to any hospital, we have a GP in the family who is the only other person to know about her… I must admit we've been lucky that nothing happened to her… I'm forgetting my good manners, maybe you two want to stay for dinner?"

Haruka felt relieved. Her father was acting perfectly normally, Michiru too. He had kept his promise. So they passed a nice evening with her father. Then Haruka brought Michiru back to her house and came back to her apartment. It was so empty. She had lived in it for about two months, but now that Michiru had slept in it, it seemed cold and empty without her. That night she didn't find sleep.

For her part, Michiru felt strange too… the house was so huge and cold, the only way she had to feel better was to lock herself in the room where she put her drawings and paintings. It was so different of Haruka's apartment in which she had awoken the same morning, warm and full of the sun morning, with Haruka in it. She had a new vision of the things now. She knew Haruka entirely, and she loved her more than ever. Now they hadn't any secret for each other. On her side, Haruka could leave her happiness fully. They had become nearer and being apart was so painful. Michiru didn't sleep either that night.

The following morning, a tired Haruka came to pick up Michiru at 9 a.m., there was no class and she wanted to bring her a last time to the beach before the autumn weather installs. These were probably the last sunny days of the year. And she had a plan, maybe risky, maybe premature, but she had to try. Michiru seemed as tired as she was, but when she caught sight of her, she forgot her tiredness and embraced Haruka who kissed her lovingly. Michiru passed tenderly her fingers in her short blonde hairs in a tender manner.

"I missed you so much… that's awful." Said Michiru.

"I missed you too… in fact… I didn't sleep."

"Me neither."

Maybe it was the moment. She had a chance, Michiru was feeling the same as her.

"Let's go now." Said Haruka.

While Haruka was driving, Michiru could see she was not in her normal state, she was nervous.

"Ruka… there is something wrong, tell me what is it." Said Michiru.

Haruka looked at her briefly.

"I… I'll tell you everything later."

They passed the whole day at the beach. They had come to a secret place, where nobody could see them, because Haruka couldn't just pass from a man dressing to her feminine swimming suit just like this. They swam, they kissed, they tanned… this was a perfect day, like all she passed with Michiru in fact. But she didn't tell her anything… They finally came back home at night. She thought she had to find something, in was not that difficult, she had to find a romantic setting… suddenly she stopped to the public garden. There was a splendid lake in it, and the moon was full, nothing could be more romantic than a moonlight on a lake...

"What are you doing?" asked Michiru.

"Nothing… we should go for a walk. The moon is beautiful tonight.

"Why not…"

They walked till the lake. Then Haruka returned stopped and began to talk. She had been silent all the way.

"Michiru… I have something to ask you…"

"So you will finally tell me what was in your mind all this time…"

"Yes. Well… Maybe you'll find it is premature, but… I'd like you to… I'd like to give you this."

She gave her a key decorated in blue.

"This is…"

"My apartment's key. What I'm trying to tell you is… that I'd like you to come and live with me. You know… this morning when I saw you asleep in the morning lights, when you grabbed me in the kitchen, when I awoke and that the first thing I saw was your face… I liked it. I'd like all my mornings to be this way, I want your face to be the first I see every morning when I open my eyes."

"Haruka…"

Michiru had tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She threw herself in her arms and leaned her head on her chest.

"I feel the same, I want to see your face every morning too. I just can't live without you."

"You… you accept? That's… that's great!"

Haruka tightened their embrace and caressed her hairs tenderly, then she kissed her with passion. They left the lake and went home. Arriving to the apartment, the scene was nearly the same as the past night, with its kisses and embraces of wild passion, but this time, Haruka just let herself go. She drove Michiru to their bed. Haruka let Michiru lean her on the bed then they took of each other clothes… They kissed passionately.

"You… you sure this is what you want… isn't it too quick?" asked Haruka to a naked Michiru.

"You're all that I want." Answered Michiru.

Haruka smiled and grabbed Michiru to make her roll to be on top and they continued what they had began…

The following morning, Haruka awoke with a nice smelt of ocean in her nostrils and Michiru's warm naked body still in her arms.


	11. A cloud in the blue sky

Chapter 10

A cloud in the blue sky

The following mornings, Michiru and Haruka lived as in a dream, like every young couples the first times and they couldn't see what could go wrong. Everyone envied them more than ever. They were intelligent people, always smiling, kissing, and on top of that they seemed perfectly in love. Many were jealous, especially the men of Haruka Rugby's team. Michiru was always present at the trainings, observing Haruka. The coach had no objection but the guys couldn't hide their jealousy towards Haruka, she was stronger than them and she had the most beautiful girlfriend. But they didn't care the others. Haruka was doing her best, and Michiru's presence cheered her up. Michiru realised drawings of her lover in her sportive activity.

"I don't understand why you draw so much." Said Haruka after the training. Michiru was talking to some men of the team but when she heard Haruka she left them.

"I don't know… you inspire me. And I like to observe you but with doing nothing it would be boring at the end."

"You're right, and I love those drawings. I wish I could draw as well as you do. I would draw pictures of you ever and ever."

"Knowing you… I would be naked on most of them." Said Michiru laughing. Haruka smiled and blushed a little.

"I'm not a pervert… but I think we could see that later… when we will be home…"

"You said you don't know how to draw."

"Who talked about drawing? I was talking about you being naked."

"Sounds interesting…"

They came back home in each other arms.

The following morning, they were ready to go home, when Michiru found out she had forgot something, her drawings wallet. She searched for it everywhere but she didn't find it. Finally she had to leave without it. It was strange, she always kept it with her, or in a eyes-catching place… And there were drawings of Haruka in it, drawings that could betray her. She said nothing. She didn't wanted to worry her. They left for school, but Michiru wasn't able to concentrate. On the evening, Haruka went to one of her trainings, but Michiru didn't come, she directly went home to try to find her drawings.

Haruka arrived always with ten minutes late to have the changing room for herself. But maybe she wasn't late enough, because there were men in it.

"Hey Tenoh! You're late." Said one of the guy.

Haruka was annoyed, how would she change in front of them ? She knew the guy who talked to her, he was in other sports teams with her, as Rugby and racing.

"But what the hell are you doing here? This is the men changing room, didn't you know? Girls aren't allowed in there, Tenoh."

Haruka looked at him. Had she heard him well? How could he know? No one knew at the university… and she always took the greatest care… No one knew except… Michiru. _"You're stupid, Ruka. Michiru wouldn't do such a thing…"_ But then she remembered that Michiru had been talking to the men after the training while she was under the shower, and when she came back she had suddenly stopped… And it had to be her, she was the only one to know… But she refused to admit it… it simply couldn't be. She left the changing room without a word. She was angry, and she was feeling betrayed… and hurt. She drove back home in a hurry to find Michiru. If she wasn't her, and she hoped she would have an explanation.

She opened the door in a nervous manner. The first thing she saw was Michiru, her face really pale. She looked at Haruka in a sad glance.

"Michiru. I've got a problem." Said Haruka angry.

"Yes, me too. You'll be mad at me…" she said in a trembling voice.

"Yes, I think so."

"So… you know?"

"Yes I know. What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me tell you the story, I think you'll find it quite funny… I arrived at the changing room late, as ever, but the men where still in it. I was thinking of a solution when one of the guys told me 'girls aren't allowed'! Michiru… I trusted you! Why did you betray me? I thought you… you loved me… as much as I loved you."

"I understand that you're angry, I shouldn't have… but don't you think you're overreacting… I always take the greatest care, but this time I don't know what happened…"

"You think I'm overreacting! After what you did! You knew how important it was… it had to remain a secret. I'm a woman for you, that's a thing, but for the others I must stay a man!"

Michiru didn't understand… she had imagined Haruka would be disappointed but not that angry. She was really mad at her, but she only lost the drawings. It was her fault, but it is not as though she showed it to everyone willingly…

"I… I think I'll go home. My home. You're too angry, let's see if you're more calm in tomorrow, or in a few days."

Michiru came to the bedroom and took some clothes and left. Haruka did nothing to make her change her decision. She didn't want to see her anymore, she had betrayed her and now she had the courage to say she was overreacting!

Michiru began to cry as soon as she had closed the apartment door behind her. What had happened to Haruka? She had never been like that before, so aggressive. She never imagined her to be like this with her. She thought that maybe Haruka would have understood and helped her to search. But maybe she had wrong, maybe Haruka wasn't the person she knew, maybe she had been blind.

For her part, Haruka didn't cry on the moment, but the night that followed was sleepless and agitated.

The following day, Haruka disengaged from all the sportive activities she was in except racing. She saw Michiru nowhere. She was feeling empty and cold without her, and a little lost. A part of her had been pulled apart and the part that was still there was awfully painful. She head mutters around her, everyone seemed to know they had broken.

Michiru had stayed home the whole day, she was ill. The events of the past night had let her very weak. She passed the day sitting rolled in a blanket in her special room, thinking. Because she couldn't draw, nor play violin. She was so cold inside. She took sight of the turquoise ring that never left her. The time received it was sad, but at that time, she loved her. She wasn't that angry…

Michiru reappeared at university a week later. Haruka was still mad at her but she didn't see her. Now she had strengthened, and Ami, who was still near her, had told her about the situation, because the scene in the changing room had not been discreet, everyone knew. And she understood that her drawings were not responsible, and that Haruka, once more, had not trusted her. The guy was just jealous and he knew she was susceptible. He had just wanted to make her angry. So Michiru had decided she wouldn't talk to Haruka again. So the weeks went on like this, painful as hell for each of them. But they were too proud to tell it. And they bear each other a grudge, Michiru for Haruka not having trusted her, and Haruka for having being betrayed. She couldn't knew the poor Michiru had done nothing. She couldn't know their love was untouched. Only Michiru could have put an end to their misunderstanding. But she didn't wanted to. Haruka had no trust in her since the beginning. First she didn't tell her she was a girl, but she had accepted it. But now she accusing her without any proof. She couldn't bear it. She had love for Haruka, and being apart was unbearable, but she had to.

One afternoon after school, Haruka was cleaning her car when she found something in the glove compartment: Michiru's drawings. It was strange. She never left this wallet… she must have been searching for it. But it was her problem now. She opened the wallet unwillingly. She looked at the drawings. They were so beautiful. She liked to look at them, there was so much love in them… suddenly she closed it. She mustn't be nostalgic. Michiru was just a betrayer. But she couldn't convince herself to hand the wallet back to Michiru, it had this calming scent of ocean, melted with pencil and pastel…

So they continued not to talk each other for long. But sometimes they caught sight of each other. Michiru had success with men, though she hadn't any known boyfriend, and was always with Ami and her friends after school, but their friendship wasn't enough to warm her heart up. Haruka was spending more and more time outside university, she drove a lot. And after a while she linked with some people, essentially women In love with her, thinking she was a he. But none interested her, none was like Michiru. No one have her grace and beauty, and this special thing she had that she couldn't identify. This warm presence, nearly magical, that made her feeling so good. After a while she had to admit that she missed Michiru, then, she understood that a life without her was not worth living. She was jealous of all those men she was talking to, or maybe she was dating. She wanted to try something, just to approach her a bit, but she had no idea how to do it.

One evening, before her race training, something made the things easier for Haruka… she heard voices coming from the changing room. Two guys were talking together, she identifies one of them as the captain of the team.

"Ogata! We have to discuss something. It's about Tenoh."

"I knew you would, you're scared he would leave the team before the competition…"

"He is the better, so I hope you won't tease him like you did at the beginning of the year."

"I'm sorry about this, I couldn't guess he would take it seriously. But recognize It was easy… he is thin and light and his face looks so feminine. Well… I know he is a man, but I was fed up. He is an athlete, he is intelligent, and at that time he had the cutest girl of the university…"

"Yeah I know, and you didn't speak about his desire to be alone in the changing room… I must admit I had doubts, but when I saw he was with Michiru Kaioh… and a girl couldn't do what he does in sport."

"That's right. I don't know what happened between them… they seemed in love… I always regretted what I said that evening, I couldn't guess he would be so angry."

"Angry? He simply disengaged from all his sportive activities except racing. I'd rather say he was mad of anger."

"I wasn't serious, It was just a bad joke. I don't why he took it this way…"

Haruka had listened carefully the conversation and had opened her eyes widely in horror. She had lost Michiru for a bad joke! She felt awfully bad. She was an idiot, the greatest idiot in the galaxy. Michiru would never forgive her. But she had to try. This time she knew what she was going to tell her…

She took her car and headed for Michiru's house. She arrived in no time and knocked at the door. The butler opened her.

"Hi there. I'd like to see Michi… Miss Kaioh, please."

"I guess she won't receive you, M. Tenoh."

"I must talk to her!"

"Come in, I'll tell her, but she is always in this room upstairs, she never leaves it while she is at home."

The butler went upstairs. Haruka was wet, the time outside was awfully rainy. Suddenly, she saw her. Dressed in a blue long dress that fitted her perfectly, she went down the stairs in a graceful pace. Her hairs were shorter, now they fell on her shoulders. It fitted her perfectly.

"Michiru! I have something to tell you!"

"Leave us alone." Said Michiru to the butler.

She was arrived downstairs. She could see that Haruka was agitated and it worried her to see her wet and trembling with cold. But she had no idea why suddenly she had come to see her. She had given no sign of life for months. Her first reaction had been to refuse to see him, but the butler had insisted so she finally had accepted.

"Michiru… Please hit me, do whatever you want… I'm so sorry… I made a huge mistake, maybe the worst of my life. I understood. I heard this conversation between the guys and I understood… they were just making fun of me when they said I was a girl! I'm so sorry…"


	12. Nice try

Chapter 11

Nice try

"I know this for a long time Haruka."

"You knew?"

"Yes. But when we argued that night, I thought it was because I lost my wallet and that some men found it at the stadium. I was feeling guilty and desperate, then you arrived and started yelling at me."

"I didn't now, I really thought you had told them… But now you know and…"

"And that won't change anything."

"But we found out what was the truth, and… I… I still love you so much, I can't leave without you…"

"You found out. For my part I knew it. And the problem is not there. You don't have any trust in me. You never had. If it was me, I wouldn't have suspected you that easily."

"I didn't… but you were the only one to know…"

"But I was the one who loved you, how could you imagine only a second that I could have betrayed you?"

"I… I was angry…"

"You should have controlled yourself better. I won't forgive you Haruka. Please go now. I don't want to see you ever again."

Haruka felt desperate. It couldn't be… no… she was so cold. She looked in her eyes and saw nothing. Her deep blue eyes which had been sparkling with love were now empty. She left without saying anything more. Michiru went back in her room and began to cry. She hated to be that cold with Haruka. Her words had touched her. But it was too late. She had seen the sparkle of love in her green eyes, she had wanted to throw herself in her arms, to kiss her lovingly, but she had made up her mind. Haruka had no trust in her, and she would never. She looked at the turquoise ring she hadn't the courage to put off. She loved Haruka, but she would never be with her again.

"So that's all. You will just ignore him by pride?" asked Makoto the following day.

"Just because you think he don't trust you." Added Minako.

"I didn't really understand why you broke by the way… you didn't give any detail." Said Ami.

"I can't. Because even if he don't trust me, I never told any of this secret. This is between us, I can't give you details. I hope you understand." Said Michiru to her friends.

"To change subject, will you go to the party tomorrow night? Everyone of our level will come. It's for the end of the exams. I'll go with Mamoru." Said Usagi.

"I don't know. I can't go there alone…"

"You should go with any of these guys who try to date you." Said Rei.

"I don't know… I don't want to.'

"And if Haruka invited you?" asked Minako.

"I would refuse! He will have to do something really spectacular if he wants me back."

"So… you're still in love." Said Makoto.

"No!"

"You said the contrary. What you said let suppose he had a chance with you…" said Ami.

"Well… maybe. But it will have to be the equivalent of an earthquake or a tsunami!"

"You expect something special?" asked Usagi.

"Not really… I'm just saying he would have to give me proofs of his love and trust. And I know he won't… well… let's forget this, it isn't clear even for me. I don't know what I expect, but I know he won't reach it."

Michiru had had this idea for long, but she didn't wanted to tell it, it had emerge from her unwillingly. But she couldn't guess that the witnesses of this little speech were not only her five friends… Haruka was not far and she had hears every single words and she had a plan… When Michiru left, she came to talk to the girls.

"Hi! I heard everything and I'd like you to help me." Said Haruka.

"Help you? You're joking, and it's not good to listen private conversations." Said Rei.

"I'm sorry I just passed by. Please help me. I really love Michiru more than my life. I want her back. I'll ask you only a single thing, I have a plan."

"We should help him." Said Usagi.

"Michiru will kill us if she knows…" said Ami.

"But we have to. We are her friends, and this is evident that she is in love with him. She is so sad. Her pain can be read on her face. We must do something!" said Minako.

The other girls finally agreed.

"I… I just want you to make sure she will be at the party tomorrow evening. I will have a surprise for her."

"What kind of surprise?" asked Rei.

"Something that will show her I trust her, and above all that I truly love her."

Haruka was glad, she had a chance after all… but will she reach her heart?

The following evening, Ami, Usagi and Minako insisted to make Michiru come with them.

"You'll have fun…" said Minako.

"Maybe you'll find a prince charming like my Mamoru…" said Usagi."To study in good conditions you have to relax…" added Ami.

They were dressed in beautiful evening gowns. Michiru was in her pyjamas.

"I don't know… I just wanted to draw a little… well… to try to draw.""This will give you inspiration… please come with us!" said Usagi.

"Okay… I'm coming, but if I'm bored I come back home."

She put on the wonderful dress she had that night at the concert. Her short hairs made her look different, more adult. She was wonderful.

When they arrived, Rei and Makoto came to them and said discreetly to Ami, Minako and Usagi that everything was in place. But Usagi didn't listen, she had just caught sight of Mamoru.

Michiru was feeling that something with them was strange. They were hiding something. She didn't know what, but they had a plan, it was obvious, they weren't really discreet. But the party began and nothing special happened… till a certain point.

Suddenly a guy from the band made an announcement. Michiru didn't really listen. She was talking with Ami. But she couldn't ignore the person who came on the stage right after.

"Hi everyone… Some of you know me a little. I'm here to make a declaration to someone. I really hate to speak like this from a stage and tell my feelings in front of everyone. But tonight I'll do it, because I'm desperate. Because I want the one I love to come back. So look at this."

An image appeared on a white screen behind Haruka. It was a drawing. A drawing representing Michiru.

"Well… you can see I'm not a great artist. But I realised this for her. And there is something else. One day, I told her very bad things, and she said I didn't trust her. So I'll prove her my trust, and my love for her right now. Because I know she's the one, and that I want to see her face every morning till I die. I'm stupid, I'm rough and I hurt you but Michiru… please, marry me."

Michiru was looking at Haruka. She was gob-smacked but at the same time, pretty angry. She was not going to reach her like this. The girl yelling out her feelings on the stage like this wasn't the one she loved. This was a weak and desperate Haruka. Of course she was touched by the declaration, she knew it came from her very heart. But it was common and a bit ridiculous. And for her, love was a private thing. She hated people who acted like this, confessing their feelings to everyone. And it was easy to ask her to marry because she knew girls couldn't. She looked at the girls and understood that they knew all this.

She left the party, angry. Haruka saw her leave and tried to stop her. She jumped from the stage and run after her. When she reached her, they were in the cold night air.

"Michiru! Michiru please wait!"

Michiru stopped. Haruka understood she shouldn't have run after her, she was in a really bad mood.

"Haruka… so you finished your serenade? Did you really think I would like this?"

"Yes… maybe."

"Look at yourself, you're a shadow. You hesitate when you speak. And this declaration, in front of everyone!"

"I was desperate."

"I see that. But the one with whom I fell in love was not an hesitating man yelling his love to everyone! I fell in love with an intelligent, mysterious and charming woman. And the marriage, it was the most stupid and non sense thing you've ever told me. Girls can't marry with each other!"

She was mad at her. She put off the ring and gave it back to her.

"You had a chance, but you spoiled it!'

"If you had told me yourself I had one maybe I would done much better! I'm in love with you. But our relation is too complicated! It was easy while It was working but now it broke I just don't what to do. I never saw you in such a state, and I can't find any solution. You're nearly as bad-tempered as I am Michiru!"

Haruka looked at her with coldness in her eyes. She knew she hadn't done the right thing, but Michiru knew what she represented, and she was unfair. Because without her, Haruka was not the same, so she couldn't be as Michiru loved her, because when Michiru gave love to Haruka, Haruka was full, without her warmth, she was a shadow. And Michiru too was different without Haruka, she had become so cold. Before her eyes shined and was always searching for her embrace. Now she was cold and unpleasant. Being apart simply destroyed them little by little.


	13. The ultimate wound

Chapter 12

The ultimate wound

Michiru was angry with the blonde. She had wished that she would find a way… she had wished Haruka would have arranged everything. She knew it was unfair, but she just didn't want the things to be so simple… Haruka had hurt her, she had to pay the price. But she knew the blonde was already suffering too. She wanted to be in her arms, and she knew too that she had been mean the previous evening. Haruka had done something romantic, and desperate… she was usually more discreet and not a great sentimental. She had put her pride aside. Why Michiru hadn't been able to do the same after all? She didn't knew. In truth, her real impression at first wasn't bad, when she had seen Haruka and heard her words, she hadn't felt any anger but she had been touched. But after a little while, she had wanted to escape… she just didn't wanted Haruka's feelings for her being shown to everyone. It was intimate, something she liked to be the only one to see…

Haruka was disappointed. When she had it, she thought this was a great idea… Now she was on her sofa, looking at the ring. She was drunk. After Michiru left her, she had just came to a bar, then she had drank a whole bottle of the white wine Michiru used for cooking. She wasn't a heavy-drunker but this time she was desperate, and alcohol was said to kill heartaches. It was entirely wrong. Since she was drunk, the image of Michiru was everywhere, she could see everywhere. It had been quite difficult to drive back home in those conditions, she had been lucky not to meet a policeman on her way. She finally fell in a deep sleep.

After some hours of thinking, Michiru came to think she could have overreacted, she had calmed down. She was suffering, the pain was unbearable, and she knew her love was the same. She decided to let her a chance. She walked to her flat. When she arrived at the door, she hesitated. But this was the only way… she just wanted her back. She opened the door… and the scene she saw there totally horrified her. Haruka was lying on the sofa, dressed like the previous evening, there was an empty bottle of wine on the floor… She approached her and touched her face, it was hot. Haruka was probably ill after having drunk all this… Her skin hadn't it's usual scent of nature, that scent you have after having passed the day outside on a windy day… it had a disgusting scent of alcohol.

Haruka woke up. Her troubled eyes caught sight of Michiru's face… _"I must be still drunk…and what a headache!"_ But she could feel her scent of ocean and the warmness of her hand caressing her cheek._ "I'm not drunk… I'm dead…"_.

Michiru stood up. Haruka was pretty ill, she had fever and talked to herself things about being dead. She went to the kitchen and wet a towel to put on her forehead, then she brought her a blanket.

After a while, Haruka understood she wasn't drunk anymore…and clearly alive. Michiru was really there, taking care of her. She was ashamed. When Michiru went to the kitchen, she tried to get up but she just fall on the floor, that headache was pretty strong… Michiru came back when she heard the noise.

"Why did you move? Can't you stay quiet a minute?" Said Michiru with anger.

"I'm sorry… I don't deserve you. Go away Michiru… I don't want you to see me this way…"

"I won't let you in this state. Besides… I feel a bit guilty."

"Please don't. Don't stay there because you feel that way…I'd rather you staying because you love me… but since I spoiled everything…"

"Haruka, shut up! I won't hear a single word! I'm staying… and I won't tell you why."

"I love you and I'd like all this to be a nightmare…"

"Maybe it was… And that now we're awake." Said Michiru in a low and soft voice.

Haruka smiled, her eyes shining with joy and love. She couldn't believe it… Michiru leaned on her to give her a kiss… and suddenly Haruka awoke. It was past midday. Michiru wasn't there, but she had been. Haruka had a wet thing on her forehead and there was her scent all around. She had make a beautiful dream… but it was just a dream. Michiru had probably felt disgust at seeing her in this state. She had left a note.

_I thought I could give you another chance (again) but I see you are lower than earth. I don't like shadows, but I hate drunk people. See you in hell._

Haruka felt very bad. She was stupid. The most stupid woman on earth. Now everything was totally ruined. She wanted to die.

Michiru knew she had been cruel, but she had had enough. Alcohol…and what more? Drugs maybe? She was angry, really angry. She was walking in Tokyo's streets without even looking where she was looking when she was knocked on the floor. She had crossed into a man.

"I'm sorry… You aren't hurt? Let me help you…" said the man.

"I'm alright, thanks."

"I'm Thomas… we met at university. We were in the same drawing class… You're Michiru Kaioh aren't you?"

"I am… and I don't remember you…"

"That's not important…can I offer you a drink or something?"

"Well…I…"

Michiru hesitated. She remembered this man now, he was one of those who tried to date her after her parting from Haruka. He was handsome but annoying, and she was in a bad mood. And she knew that if she accepted, everyone would think they were dating… and Haruka would know… That was the idea! Haruka would be so jealous that she would awake from her mental paralysis, she would be angry and she would fight. She would recover her strength… She would become back the real Haruka, _her_ Haruka.

"I accept."

They entered the next café on their route. Michiru was lucky, she saw that many persons she knew were there… and more… there were people from Haruka's sport team and also people she used to see when she came with Haruka to the tracks… She couldn't have dreamt better… She tried to sound charming, though the man was really boring. At the end she saw Haruka's friends leaving, throwing her a disgusted glance. Haruka would know for sure.

Haruka phone rang. She had always that headache, but it was less strong. It was one of the guys who raced with her at the tracks… she didn't know he had her phone number…

"Tenoh?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We saw your girlfriend…"

"I think I've got no girlfriend anymore, she left long ago…" she said in a weak voice.

"Well… so you won't mind if I tell you that I saw her on a café, dating another guy…"

"What?"

"She is this Michiru person, isn't she?"

"A minute! You said my Michiru was dating a filfthy man!"

"She was, that's sure, they looked very near..."

Haruka left the apartment and jumped in her car. She went by the street, searching for the place they had told her Michiru was…She finally found it. Michiru was easy to find with those turquoise blue hair… And actually Michiru was with a young man…She jumped out of the car and came in. Michiru caught sight of her instantly. She wasn't expecting her to find out so soon… but maybe it was better… Haruka seemed angry… in fact she was mad… She put a hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"Hi Michiru, is everything OK?"

"Haruka… what a surprise!"

"Can you tell me what you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Tenoh… don't make her a scene; she's free now. And I invited her…" said the young man.

"You shut up!" yelled Haruka.

She went to him and punched him on the face. Michiru wasn't expected her to be so direct…

"How did you dare to touch her!" said Haruka between two punches.

"Haruka… don't! It isn't his fault!" said Michiru.

Finally her great plan wasn't working as expected. She had wished that Haruka would be jealous, that she would argue with the man and that after she would have been fully conscious to tell Michiru all that she wanted to hear… she had been far too optimistic.

"Haruka… Please stop this…"

Haruka seemed to hear her at last.

"So whose fault is it? I guess it yours…"

Haruka suddenly seemed less angry, she let go of the man who ran as fast as he could. She looked hurted. Michiru's face was sad too… _"She is probably mad at me for having hit her new boyfriend… and what's that thing in her eyes… it is love… sure it isn't for me anymore… but for him…"_

"I… I'm sorry. We're not dating anymore, I shouldn't have intervene… Tell this awful… your new… this man I'm sorry. Good luck Michiru… I really don't deserve you… I'm jealous, possessive and I can't control myself… hitting everyone… I'll try to be better… but without you… I'm sorry"

Haruka got up. She went out of the café.

"Haruka… don't… wait Haruka! Wait!"

The blonde seemed not to hear her. She came out without any look at Michiru. It was too painful. Michiru ran after her, but it was too late; Haruka was gone.


	14. I'll give you wings

Chapter 13

I'll give you wings

Michiru tried to contact Haruka by all means the weak that followed. She tried to call her on her cell phone, at her house… but no one answered her. She was worried. She had come at the flat, but Haruka at changed the lock. She had also come to her father's house, but the butler said he hadn't seen Haruka for about a week. She also came at the tracks, but Haruka was nowhere to be seen, and nobody gave her any piece of information.

"You don't understand… I must talk to he… him!"

"Haruka is not there."

"But… he… must have passed here… I need to talk to him…"

Michiru was almost crying, but the guy didn't care, Haruka had asked everyone not to say anything to Michiru if she passed by. In fact she was not far. She watched the scene with great pain… she hated to see Michiru worried like this… but it was evident, she was feeling guilty, she wanted to apologize or something like that before living her new life with that damned guy… She knew she wouldn't bear to talk to Michiru, she would not bear to look straight in her eyes and not see this sparkle of love in them. So she just listened without showing herself. Michiru finally left.

"Thank you, Motoki." Said Haruka to the guy when Michiru was out of sight.

"You know… I think you're wrong… this girl still love you. You should talk to her."

"No. I won't."

"By the way, you should stop seeing those guys… with their motorbike… it's risky."

"We all ride bikes…"

"Not the way you do…"

"It's my problem… you know I always liked to take risks… and I have nothing to lose."

"But she…"

"Stop it now."

Haruka pulled a hand on her chest, she was wearing a necklace, with Michiru's ring on it. She hadn't left it since the day Michiru gave it back to her. But she felt so empty. In a way… she wouldn't admit it but the truth was that she wanted to die. In a week, she had put herself in danger so many times.

Her father was worried, but he knew there was nothing he could do. His daughter seemed to have lost every sense of reality and had no limits. She drove faster and faster without thinking of the risks, as if she had lost the taste for life. He knew why… it was because of Michiru Kaioh. But the girl wasn't responsible, he was the one to blame. If he had let his daughter tell the truth since the beginning, maybe Michiru wouldn't have had this impression of distrust to begin with. Obviously, he didn't know what the girl had done in the café. The way she had wounded Haruka.

Suddenly someone called on his cellar phone. It was a responsible on the motorbike racing circuit. He was a friend of the family.

"M. Tenoh! It is your son, I think you should come, he had become mad. He went with some other guys to tempt a record by jumping a large precipice with his motor bike. But I know this place… your son is the best racer I know, but even him won't be able to reach the other end!"

"No… he wouldn't to that, Haruka is not a candidate to suicide… _Maybe she is…_"

"I don't know… he has been acting strangely lately, always putting his life on the line when it's possible… You'd rather come."

"All right, I… I'm on my way... This is this huge precipice near the tracks?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there in about ten minutes."

He took his car and drove to Michiru's house. He knew only her could help. Haruka had never listened to him. He stopped in front of the house and knocked at the door. The butler opened.

"Miss Kaioh, please."

"You're lucky she just came back."

Michiru was in the hall, she was coming back from another afternoon passed searching for Haruka. When she caught sight of Haruka's father, and the expression of intense fear on his face, the glass of water she had in her hand broke on the floor.

"Miss Kaioh. My son is in danger, please come with me… or he'll probably die."

Michiru didn't thought of it twice. She ran towards the man who jumped into his car. He explained everything on the road.

"But why?" asked Michiru, with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't that clear? She doesn't want to live. I heard her the other day while she was talking with one of her race mate… she said exactly 'A life without Michiru isn't worth living'. Haruka is not weak, but I think she knows what love is, and that you can't live without. She supported many things, but she can't bear you hatred."

"I don't hate her. I just…well I wanted to give her a chance, but this wasn't Haruka on this damned stage… I think I overreacted. I truly love her, but I know she don't trust me… you know, she asked me to marry, as if girls could marry… then there was this scene at the… and she didn't listened…"

"Haruka can marry you."

"What?"

"No one except you and me know who she really is. I told you her mother declared she was a boy at birth. In the eyes of institutions, Haruka Tenoh is a man. She can marry a girl. I think she was serious."

Michiru felt suddenly stupid. She knew this, but since the day she had learned Haruka being a girl she hadn't imagined they could marry.

"But still… I have been stupid… you know… the next morning I felt bad and I went to see her… she had drank and was ill, so I took care of her, then I left… but I made a huge mistake right after…"

"I didn't hear of that… so you went to see Haruka… I was told that you just argued with her after the…"

"No… and I tried to make jealous, because I couldn't bear to see her so weak… but I didn't expected her to be so violent… then she misunderstood my reaction… I just wanted to have her back. And she doesn't know it! I tried to talked to her for a week… and I didn't even been able to catch a sight of her. I truly love her."

"She needs to know all this. I hope we'll arrive on time."

They arrived at the place where Haruka was to do her desperate thing. She was in a secondary state. Nothing would stop her, cause a life without Michiru wasn't worth living, and that this same Michiru wasn't in love with her anymore. Tempting records was interesting after all. No matter if death was to take her. She had lost Michiru so easily, loosing her life would not be more difficult. She heard a car behind her, she knew the sound of the motor. Her father would try to reason her. But it wouldn't work. She put on her helmet and started the motor bike.

Michiru was paralysed, she looked at her lover. She was putting her helmet on, and there was this huge precipice in front of her. She ran to catch her but it was too late. The motor bike had started. She broke into tears. Haruka had always had wings in her mind, but this time it wouldn't be enough… Michiru ran to the precipice when she saw a bridge not far. Haruka had nearly reached the point where she was to jump… yes… she was going to give her wings. She came across the bridge and reached the other side of the precipice.

Haruka's motor bike was going faster and faster, she had nearly reached the point where she would jump. She had her eyes closed. It was not important, she knew she wouldn't survive this. She imagined Michiru. A loving Michiru, who would forgive her, who would embrace her warmly… She was on the other side her arms widely opened and she was yelling something… She was telling her that she loved her. Haruka suddenly realised that her eyes were not closed. Or Maybe she was already dead… no she could feel the wind… everything was clear. Michiru was on the other side and she was calling for her… telling her something important, something warming... She had to reach the other side.

Michiru had tempted her last chance, she was on the other side yelling.

"I love you Haruka! You have to live! Come to me! I love you!"

Maybe Michiru's words were magical and really gave Haruka wings, anyway Haruka reached the other side, but the way she fell on was not as elegant as she wanted. She fell from the motorbike and rolled on herself many times before to lay on the ground, injured. Michiru ran and kneeled near her. She seized her hand in her and grabbed her body like this day at the stadium a year and a half ago. Haruka opened her eyes to see her crying.

"Ruka… you're so stupid! so stupid!"

"Michiru… you… you gave me wings, your love gave me wings… I love you."

"Never do this again! Do you think I could bear it if something were to happen to you!"

"You care about me…"

"I'm sorry… I just rejected you when you tried to tell me your feelings… I was blind. Then I made this stupid thing…"

"You're precious to me, more than life."

"And this story of marriage… it was your way to show me your trust."

"No… well yes… but I really meant it. I love you… and I really want… to awake with you every morning, without you, I'm just a shadow."

"I'm not better than this."

"Do you accept to marry me Michiru?"

"Yes, I do."

Haruka used the little strength she had left to take the ring she had give Michiru long ago and she put it on her finger, then she kissed her before collapsing.

Her father and some of the guys came to transport Haruka, but Michiru insisted to do it herself. Haruka's father wanted to bring her to the hospital, but when she awoke, Haruka refused.

"I'll take care of her myself." Said Michiru.

M. Tenoh added nothing. His daughter trusted Michiru Kaioh with her very life. And she was probably right. He could see the love and the determination in the girl's eyes. So he would bring them back home and the family GP would come to help.

Later in the summer, everyone was inviting to their marriage. Haruka had completely recovered thanks to Michiru's love and she had brought her things back to their apartment. Michiru had explained her everything while healing her, about the guy at the café. Haruka had laughed.

"You seriously thought I wouldn't hit him? In fact I would have been able to kill him…"

"I'm sorry…"

The marriage occurred on a cliff near the sea, a wonderful place where the wind was blowing freely transporting the smell of the ocean.

"I'll never leave you again, Ruka." Said Michiru seriously.

They were on the balcony of their hotel's room, looking at the stars.

"I know… we're married, so you can't." said Haruka in a teasing way.

"That is all marriage implies for you?" asked Michiru smiling and passing a tender hand on Haruka's chest.

"No… I'm more interesting in the honey moon."

She grabbed her and kissed her lovingly.

"This is how I love you. Light and loving."

"I'm like this because you're with me. For my part I love the girl who passes her arms around me so often, who makes me accept my nature, the one I can trust with my life."

"I'd like to stay like this forever." Said Michiru, in Haruka's embrace.

"Only like this… ?"

She didn't wait for an answer. She just took Michiru from the floor and led her to the bed.

The End

_AN: So this is it… a happy ending that I hope you'll like. Sorry if you wanted a new girlfriend for Haruka… but I'm a romantic. Thank you for all your reviews they touched me, they were helpful and encouraged me to write. I hope I'll be able to write other stories and that you'll like them, I'm on a new one called love or friendship and now that I'm finished with my exams I'll be able to write to write more… I hope so._


End file.
